Memories Forgotten
by RogueVampyre
Summary: Logan wasn't the only one to loose his memories and be tested on. His daughter was too! Magneto wants revenge on Logan for ruining his plans and goes for his daughter. *COMPLETE*
1. Prolouge

Thunder boomed rattling the windows as rain pounded on the roof and glass. Professor Charles Xavier sat at the window watching the lightning race across the darkened sky. Sighing he wheeled himself away from the window to face his students. A girl with a streak of white in her brown hair had her hand raised. "Yes Rogue?"  
  
"Professor, it's too depressin' ta study," she said.  
  
"Rogue's right," Kurt inputted. "It is so dark and gloomy outside. Makes us vant to sleep."  
  
Xavier smiled. "What would you do if I let class out early?"  
  
Kurt looked at Rogue then Kitty and grinned. "The Danger Room."  
  
"Alright. I'll send Logan down to supervise. Class dismissed," he chuckled softly.  
  
A chorus of "Yeah!" and "Whoo hoo!" went around the room. The students collected their things and ran out the door, yelling "thank you" over their shoulders. They chatted excitedly about the Danger Room as the walked down the hall to their rooms.  
  
Thunder boomed overhead once again. Looking out the window Xavier shook his baldhead. "It is going to be a long day," he murmured to himself picking up a book. "At least I have time to catch up on my reading." 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Maybe I'll get them for Christmas.  
  
Review please  
  
They are coming for me again. Why can't they leave me alone? I haven't done anything to them, except when I accidentally set a guard on fire but I healed him after they put him out. Their footsteps echo through the hallway, two doctors and four heavily armed guards. Why are they coming again today? They were here this morning. Everyday is the same. They come in the morning to take me to the laboratory and check on me through out the day. It's been this way since I was taken from my parents fifteen years ago.  
  
I need to escape, to run from here, as far as I can.  
  
The bar door slides open and I crawl into the darkest corner. The four guards enter first, weapons drawn and pointing at me. The doctors enter next. The younger one, Dr. Alexander James, enters first carrying the handcuffs. He is the only one who is unafraid to come near me. Dr. James is an okay guy; he's not as horrible or crazy as the other doctors in the facility. I happen to be very lucky. NOT! The maddest scientist on the planet is assigned to me, Dr. Hans Hoffman. He'd experiment on his own mother if she was a mutant or wasn't dead.  
  
Dr. James crosses the cell and offered me the handcuffs. "Please put the cuffs on Destiny."  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Its procedure. You know that," says Dr. Hoffman, bitterly.  
  
"I am not stupid unlike someone in this room. Hint: he's a 'scientist' and it isn't James," I taunt. I know not the smartest thing to do to a mad scientist but I never said I was the smartest person. "Why are you taking me for a second time today?"  
  
"That is none of your God damn business!" he yells. Maybe he'll die of a heart attack before they get me out of here.  
  
Dr. James clears his throat, warning me to behave. Shrugging in his direction, I snap the cuffs on. Two guards put their guns away and haul me to my feet. The guards usher me out of the cell. I give Hoffman a dirty look as I pass him. The guards shove me up against the wall to allow the doctors past. The corridor is washed in white from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, unlike my cell. My cell is black after all the fires I started trying to escape. The hall was too bright, also unlike the dimness of my cell.  
  
We turned down a narrow corridor. They were taking me somewhere new. Dr. James seemed a little nervous when Hoffman stopped in front of a normal- looking heavy metal door. Hoffman swiped a plastic card through a little device with numbered buttons. He punched in a four-digit code, 4-4-8-3. My birthday? Why? I didn't have time to contemplate it. The doors opened with a whoosh revealing steel counter tops covered with tubes and syringes filled with different coloured liquids. A metal chair with head, arm, body, and leg restrains stood in the middle of the lab. The guards strapped me into the chair. It was cold considering all I wore was a thin white cotton t-shirt, navy shorts and my feet were bare.  
  
An old man came in. His hair was completely white; his eyes were a steel blue colour with bags underneath. His skin was pale and heavily wrinkled. He smiled at me, as if he knew me, with a crazed brilliance look in his eyes. He spoke to the doctors quietly and handed them a vial filled with a yellowish liquid. I was only able to catch the man's first name. Eric. I had an extremely bad feeling about all this.  
  
After fifteen minutes of arguing and conversing, Mr. Eric what-ever-his- last-name left giving me another eerie smile. Dr. Hoffman began filling a syringe with the yellowish substance. Dr. James sends an apologizing half smile my way as he rubbed alcohol on the inside of my elbow. He inserted an I.V. into my arm.  
  
"W-what are you st-stabbing me with n-now?" I stammer.  
  
Hoffman just gives me a sickening smile and injects the liquid into me. I can feel the stuff flow through my veins and arteries. It burns like lava through out my body. Try as I might, I cannot harness my screams of pain. Glass tubes and colour-liquid vials shatter. Dr. Hoffman doesn't flinch. He just stands there and looks at me with his eyes full of triumph.  
  
The bastard!  
  
Dr. James's eyes are full of concern and panic and pity for me. His hands fly to cover his ears, trying in vain to block out my screams. Somehow he finds the strength to lower his hands. He encircles his hands around my right and allows me to squeeze his fingers. I realize I am squeezing too hard when he swears and bones can be heard crunching, but he does not cry out in pain.  
  
Perhaps I was wrong to think he was evil like Hoffman.  
  
All of a sudden I can see Dr. James as a teenager sitting in a biology class. They were studying Darwin's Theory. Then some kids start throwing wads of paper and writing utensils at him. They chant something but I can make it out, there's too much pain. The vision shifts. He's in an athletics class and a bunch of jocks surround him. 'Hey James. Use your powers for us. Make our English teacher forget about the test today.' 'No. I won't cheat.' Then they beat him until he's black and blue and bleeding. His parents blame him for being a mutant. Dr. James pulls his fingers away and the vision ends.  
  
Half an hour later the pain subsides. Sweat drenches my long black hair and white t-shirt. Dr. James pulls out a handkerchief and wipes my forehead. Hoffman was busy stacking paper in a wastebasket.  
  
"Move away from her, Alexander," Hoffman orders. Dr. James obeys reluctantly. "Alright, Destiny lets put the stuff to the test. Set the paper on fire."  
  
"Why?" I whisper. "I was told never to use my power ever again."  
  
"Just to it, Destiny," Dr. James says. He's still visibly shaken from earlier and in pain from me crushing at least two fingers. I think he realizes how mad Hoffman is.  
  
Obeying, I look at the papers and a fire quickly engulfs the wastebasket. Hoffman swears up a storm. I don't believe this is the result he was wanting. Dr. James knocks on the door and the guards enter. I clamp my hands on to the chair preparing myself for what I'm about to do.  
  
Images flood my mind. Images of previous prisoners-mutants-that sat in this very chair and were tortured. Some so gruesome I actually vomit. Blood and pain and death rush into my mind and body. I feel unclean. A guard pries my hands oft the arm rests breaking the vision.  
  
My hand shoots out and grabs his gun. In four loud BANG!'s the guards lay dead in pools of blood. I turn and point the gun at Hoffman. "Tell me what the hell you injected me with or I swear to the devil himself I'll blow your brains out," I scream at him level the gun in-between his eyes.  
  
He chuckles like the madman he is. "I don't know what it was. Our benefactor gave it to me. He especially requested that you be the first it is tested on."  
  
"What's his name?" I yell. Hoffman just continues laughing. He's dead before his knees touch the floor. I face Dr. James. "Do you know?"  
  
"His name is Eric Lehnsherr. Please don't kill me!" he begs so scared he might wet himself.  
  
I can't shoot him. So I pull him in front of me. His five-nine body easily shields my five-five petite body. I grab a new gun and position it at his right temple. "I won't shoot you, Dr. James," I whisper in his ear. He visibly relaxes. "You're the only one who can get me out of here. Now how do we do that?"  
  
"May I suggest something that doesn't involve shooting anyone else?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My dad bought me the X-Men. Yeah! *lawyers stomp down the basement stairs* I lied. I don't own them. Darn it. *tears roll down cheeks as the lawyers leave* Stupid blood sucking lawyers.  
  
Anyway.Thanks to all two of the people who reviewed. I appreciate it the tips.  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
"That was easy," I say looking behind me at the deserted highway. It was simple getting out. I merely pretended to be Dr. James's niece and the security guard let us out.  
  
I yawn. I am so tired due to only sleeping two hours in eight days. My eyes won't stay open. A quick glance at the clock tells me it's well past three in the morning. Thunder rumbles off and on. A few strikes of lightning appear in the horizon. The windshield wipers continuously ssshhh ssshhh back and forth in an attempt to make the road more visible to us. Aside from nature and the windshield wipers no other sounds could be heard. It is extremely annoying.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Xavier sat up. He was sleeping quite peacefully for a change until a strange feeling compelled him to awaken. Someone was coming to the school whether they were good or evil he couldn't tell.  
  
~X-Men report to the library~ he sent the message telepathically to the older students and staff.  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask breaking the annoying silence.  
  
"There's a school for mutants a couple of hours away," Dr. James answers. "You'll be safer there than on your own. I know the man that runs it. He's a good guy."  
  
"You're a mutant, too, aren't you," I yawn.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"After that bastard injected that stuff in me, images went through my head. Images of people sitting in that chair in as much or more pain as I was. When I squeezed your hand, I saw your teen years and the horrible things people did to you because you were different. Like me and those I felt that had sat in the same chair." I take a shaky breath and than another to steady the first breath. I yawn again. Going eight days with a two hour nap is not recommended by the way. "What was that stuff I got injected with?"  
  
Dr. James looks at me sadly.  
  
Normal POV  
  
I don't want to do this, Alexander thought to himself looking at the girl who has become like a little sister to him is some warped way. "The man that came in with the vial is a very dangerous man. He concocted a serum that he said eliminates the mutant gene."  
  
"But it didn't. It only increased the power," Destiny said shaking her head. "That's how I saw those people and your teen years."  
  
"I told him to test it on someone else, since he was going to no matter what, but he insisted on you. He has an issue with your father he met a couple of years ago."  
  
"My father!? He knows my father!? Where is he? Are you taking me to him?" the girl whispered as tears gathered in her silver red-flecked eyes.  
  
Alexander wanted to kick himself for bring her more tears. "Your father pissed off Lehnsherr. He wants revenge and took it out on you." He squeezed her shoulder and she stiffened. He withdrew his hand. "I'm taking you to where he lives now. He teaches at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You'll see him again."  
  
"He doesn't remember anything. Did you do it?"  
  
"No," he lies. Destiny yawned again. He knew she hadn't slept in a while. "Go to sleep. I promise I won't to anything."  
  
The girl scooted as close to the door as she could, making what he was about to do easier. Within minutes, she was asleep. Alexander touched her forehead and delved deep into her memories. With a sigh he did the unthinkable and removed her memories from the past fifteen years. He pressed a button on the steering wheel and Destiny's door popped open causing her to fall out of the car and roll twenty some feet away from the road into the woods.  
  
Alexander pressed the button again and the door closed. He'd done his job. Magneto should leave him alone as agreed. He drove onto the interstate and headed to Las Vegas. 


	4. Chapter 3

I have obeyed so here's a new chapter *pats self on back*. I have a new story going up soon in the Buffy area so look for that. It maybe a while before I can update again 'cause of stupid school but I'll try. Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men. Curses!  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
"Uh!" I groan crawling to my feet. I feel as if a semi ran over me, backed up and hit me again. My whole body aches and I don't remember why. I take a look around my surroundings. Trees as far as the eye can see but in the distance I can make out the shape of a really large structure. Blindly, I half sprint half trudge forward through the mud and pouring down rain, stumbling occasionally.  
  
Where am I? Who am I? How the hell did I get here?  
  
I feel so cold. My feet are bare and all I wear is a mud covered t-shirt and shorts. My body is numb and icy cold to the touch and hurts everywhere. My black hair is plastered to my face, back, and butt except for a few small strands that blow in the wind. Surprisingly I have no cuts or bruises or even a beginning of a cold.  
  
The bushes next to me rustle. Quickly I locate a thick stick and hold it in front of me as a weapon. I wish I had something to scare it away and warm me at the same time. The end of the stick bursts into flames. "Oh shit!" I whisper dropping the torch into a puddle and flee for the large structure ahead. I slip and fall slicing my hands knees and elbows on sharp rocks. Each time they heal in seconds leaving small droplets of blood to be washed away by the rain. What's wrong with me? I keep running.  
  
The structure is a giant house. It looms before my just beyond an iron gate and a brick fence. I climb a tree next to the fence, slipping a few times. The rain still pours making it hard to crawl across the branch to reach an area on the other side of the fence. Leaping off the branch, I land and roll twice.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Having debriefed the X-Men, Xavier gave his orders. "Wolverine and Rogue, go around back. Jean and Cyclops take the front. Storm, try to lessen the storm. Kurt and Kitty, you two patrol the recreation area." He could sense the younger students listening in the hall. "The rest of you go back to your rooms."  
  
"Don't worry, Professor," said Cyclops, "we'll stop him."  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
My ankle broke on impact. "Damn it." It hurt like hell when it broke and hurts even more as it begins to heal. In two minutes, my ankle was fully healed and I could walk on it once again.  
  
Someone's hand clamps down on my small shoulders. "What are you doing here?" the hand's owner asks me. He sounds more annoyed than angry but definitely dangerous if you piss him off.  
  
Which I did. I grab his wrist and spin, snapping it. He cries out in pain and ceases to make any noise after I kicked him in between the legs.  
  
"Cyclops!" a woman shouts over the storm that suddenly eases up. She's close.  
  
I run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. Rounding a corner I crash into something as hard as a brick wall. I fall to the ground with an "Uff!" My head slams against the cement and darkness converges in on me.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Is she okay, Logan?" Rogue asked staring down at the pale, mud covered girl.  
  
"Don't know," he answered. "Go find Jean. I'll take her to the hospital wing." Logan lifted the petite girl and went inside.  
  
Rogue ran to the front of the mansion.  
  
Scott was on his knees holding his right hand. Jean was knelt next to him urging him to stand. "Come on, Scott. You need to get to the hospital wing," she crooned softly tugging him to his feet. "Your wrist needs to be set. I can to it here or I would."  
  
"Not until I find the jackass who did this and another thing," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Scott. Jean. What happened?" Rogue asked sprinting up behind them.  
  
"The intruder broke Scott's wrist," Jean informed her, "and kicked him in the-."  
  
Scott cleared his throat. Rogue couldn't stop her knowing grin. "Sorry. Ah don't mean ta be rude but the intruder couldn't have broken yar wrist. She doesn't look strong enough."  
  
"You and Logan found him?" he asked.  
  
"Not a him but a she. The intruder is a girl who looks mah age but a more petite. She ran into Logan and hit her head on the ground. She's out cold."  
  
"Where are they now?" Jean asked Rogue.  
  
"Logan's takin' her ta the hospital wing. You're supposed ta meet him there." Rogue caught Jean's glance at Scott. "Don't worry about him. I'll take him down when he quits bein' a baby."  
  
"Thank you, Rogue." Jean kissed Scott on the forehead and took off. 


	5. Chapter 4

I have obeyed so here's a new chapter *pats self on back*. I have a new story going up soon in the Angel area so look for that. It maybe a while before I can update again 'cause of stupid school but I'll try. Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men. Curses!  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
Slowly I open my eyes and sit up before their completely open. I hit my forehead on something. "Ow!" I growl putting my hands on my forehead. I am in some kind of bright tube. "A CAT scan machine," I remember, confused.  
  
The bed moves out of the machine. A woman with red hair appears next to me with a tray of medical utensils. Spotting the needle, I start to panic. I don't understand why I panic just that something bad will happen if the needle is stuck in me. Rolling off the bed, I pluck a scalpel off the tray. I stand behind her, holding the sharp object to her throat. "Where am I? What is that stuff you were going to put in me?" I ask not knowing why I chose to ask that last question.  
  
"Put the scalpel down and I'll tell you everything you what to know that I can," she says.  
  
"Liar!" I hiss under my breath and knock her out with my free hand. She slumps into a heap on the floor. Stepping over her, I run to the metal doors. They swoosh open into a room with black suits hanging in see-through closets. Sweatshirts and sweatpants lay folded in drawers. Grabbing a sweatshirt, I pull it on over my thin cotton, mud covered shirt and shorts. It went down to my knees. With the scalpel still clenched in my hand, I run out another door and down a long corridor.  
  
~ Over here! ~ a voice whispers and the wall slides to reveal a small room with no other way out. ~ Over here! ~ it says again from inside the room but there is no one there.  
  
~There she is! Stop her! ~ a different voice shouts down the hall.  
  
Trusting the first voice, I enter the room and the door closes behind me. I pound on the door with my fists, panicking again. "Let me out!" I yell to no avail. The room is no room but an elevator and it takes me upward. When it stops, the door opens.  
  
~ She's this way! ~ a third voice shouts.  
  
~ Over here! ~ the first voice says again.  
  
I hide behind a large pole as a group of teenagers walk by. I watch them stride down the hall and out a door. All along the way they talk excitedly about something called the Danger Room.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to be in class," a man says behind me in gruff tone.  
  
Without thinking I turn and throw the scalpel aiming at the heart. It hits dead center, literally. The man looks at the object embedded in his chest with a surprised look on his face. He glances at me before he sinks to his knees and fall onto his back.  
  
"Oh, Goddess, no," I whisper. "What have I done?" Kneeling beside him, I pull the scalpel out. Blood gushes from the wound so I place my hand over the wound to stop the flow. "So much blood," I murmur. "Please don't die. Please!"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Whistling to himself, Kurt Wagner strolled happily down the hall. He'd finally gathered enough courage to ask Kitty Pride out and she said yes. He heard a muffled cry and walked faster in the direction of the sound. Turning the corner, he froze. A beautiful girl with long black hair to her waist and pale skin was sitting next to someone with her right hand on his chest. In her left hand was a bloodstained knife. He teleported to Professor Xavier's office.  
  
"Professor, komm mit. It is an emergency," Kurt said slightly panicky.  
  
Xavier took a deep breath to slow his heart after Kurt startled him. "Kurt, calm down and tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Ein Mächen. In the hall. Outside chem. room. Mit a bloody knife."  
  
"Take me." In that instant, Xavier knew who that the girl was. He gripped his wheelchair in one hand and Kurt's shoulder in the other. Kurt teleported them to his mystery girl with the bloody knife. 


	6. Chapter 5 pretty boring isn't it?

A new chapter *pats self on back*. It maybe a while before I can update again 'cause of stupid school but I'll try.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men. What if. *mischievous smile spreads across face* I kidnapped them *evil laughter* I shall own them forever *evil laughter again then mysterious hands chokes me* Alright, alright, I lied.  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
"Please live, please live," I chant over and over to myself. I can feel his heart slowly healing but not fast enough. I press harder on the wound, pouring all my strength into him.  
  
"Step away from him," a male voice says behind me. It sounds like the voice in my head. I turn my face to the voice as tears roll down my cheeks. It belongs to a man with a bald head and wheelchair bound. A younger man with blue hair stands behind him.  
  
"I cannot. He will die," I whisper so soft it is almost as if no sound escaped. "I did not mean to."  
  
A door behind me opens and a boy with short curly blonde hair steps out into the hall a mere foot from me. "Whoa! What happened?" he asked the bald man. "Who's she?"  
  
"Bobby, grab her!" the man orders.  
  
Bobby wraps is arms around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. The scalpel drops uselessly to the floor. I don't fight him. "Let me help him. Please?" I beg. "He'll die if you don't."  
  
"How can you help Logan?" asks the man.  
  
His name is Logan. Why does that sound so familiar to me? I wonder staring at the almost dead man before me. Why does he seem important to me? He doesn't look important.  
  
"How can you help?" he repeats.  
  
"I-I can heal-heal him," I stammer.  
  
"Vhy should ve trust you?" the blue haired boy asks in a German accent.  
  
"You have no choice if you want this man to live. And he is running out of time."  
  
"Kurt, go get Jean," Baldy orders.  
  
"If she is the doctor with long red hair she won't be able to help. I knocked her out," I inform them. I'm seriously getting annoyed. "Enough of this." Focusing on Bobby's shirt sleeve I start it on fire. He lets go of me flailing his arms. I start the rug in front of the other two on fire and rush to the man called Logan.  
  
Pressing both my hands to his bloody chest I send all my energy into him. The hole in his heart heals instantly. Half a minute later, his chest is completely healed. Waving my hand, I extinguish the fires and pass out.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Logan's eyes snap open. What the hell happened? Then he remembered the small girl whom he'd never seen before and figured she was a new student. He had told her to get to class and she threw a scalpel at him. It had hit him in the heart. I should be dead and six feet under. But he wasn't, he felt good enough to run the triathlon. She had healed him.  
  
"Logan, are you alright?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yeah, never better actually." He sat up the sheet falling from his chest. "The girl?"  
  
"She is in my office, heavily guarded."  
  
"Have you talked to her?"  
  
"No. She passed out after she healed you," Xavier said. "I did look at her thoughts."  
  
"What'd you find?"  
  
"I found nothing between her second birthday and last night and nothing about herself. No birth date, name, parents' names, or any other information to help identify her. Her mind was heavily guarded for someone her age," Xavier said thoughtfully. "Neither Jean nor I could get passed her barrier to see the other things her mind possessed. She only allowed us to see what she wished us to see."  
  
"You think she was experimented on?" Logan asked studying the professor's face. "By the same people who experimented on me?"  
  
"Perhaps not by the same people however I do believe she was part of an experiment."  
  
"I'm goin' talk to her," Logan said as he flung the sheets off himself and walked to the door.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea, Logan. She tried to kill you."  
  
"If she wanted me dead she wouldn't have healed me, now would she, Chuck?" he asked shaking his head in disagreement. He left the room, not checking to see if Xavier was coming and made his way to the professor's office. 


	7. Chapter 6

A new chapter. Yeah! *jumps up and down while spinning then gets dizzy* Whoa! No more of that. I added this chapter instead of going to work on account of that I have a head cold. So please for give me if anything doesn't make sense. * 'Course nothing that I do makes sense. Did I just type this? Oh well.*  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men but I do own an X-Men PS2 game, X- Men 1.5, the first movie and X-Men: The Legend of Wolverine on DVD. Other than that nothing. Oh I own Destiny (not to be confused with the Destiny in X-Men: Evolution), the doctors (Alexander James and Hans Hoffman), and a future character (not telling yet).  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
The man in the wheelchair returned with Logan and three others just as I woke on a blue couch in a study or office of some kind. A man with red sunglasses looked royally pissed at me. He had his right arm in a sling with a cast on it. He must be the person's arm I broke last night. The African American woman with white hair and blue eyes gave me a friendly smile. Then there was the red-haired doctor. She didn't seem all that angry at me for knocking her out.  
  
We all sat in silence so quite it was deafening. Unable to stand it any longer I said the first thing that came to mind, "May I have some aspirin?"  
  
"If you can heal people why don't you heal your headache?" the guy with the sunglasses asks me.  
  
"It was the first thing that came to mind to break the silence," I confess.  
  
"Well it worked," the bald man says. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. The man behind you with the red sunglasses is Scott Summers or Cyclops. The woman next to Scott is Dr. Jean Grey. The woman next to her is Ororo Munroe also called Storm."  
  
"I've already met Logan," I say giving him a small smile. "You remind me of my dad. Well, physically anyway."  
  
"What's your name kid?" he asks.  
  
I shrug. "I do not remember. What is this place?"  
  
"Scott, Jean and Ororo, could you talk to the students about what happened earlier while I show our guest around?" Xavier requests. They nod and start to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I stand and walk over to Jean. "I'm sorry for freaking out and knocking you unconscious. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
She smiles and pats my shoulder. "I've had worse things happen to me so don't worry. I would like you to come by the hospital wing. I'd like to do a full examination on you. No needles this time with out your knowledge okay?"  
  
"Sure," I smile back at her before turning to the man with red sunglasses. "You were the one who grabbed me last night. I'm sorry I ah.you know and broke your wrist. If you want I can heal it for you. Your wrist I mean."  
  
He grunts and walks past me. "Don't mind Scott. His pride in more pain than his body," Ororo says rubbing my arm in a brief hug. "Give him some time to come around." She and Jean leave to catch up with Scott.  
  
"Follow me," Xavier says exiting the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask following him.  
  
"I would like to show you around the school."  
  
"This is a school? Wow!" How can this be a school with all the security? I think to myself.  
  
"Yes it is. It is a school for mutants." Logan opens a door for Xavier and me that lead outside. "Thank you Logan," Xavier says. "Here children can learn to control their powers and receive an education without-"  
  
"Normal people being scared of their powers and harming them," I interrupt. "Normal people don't like people like us. They hate and fear us."  
  
"Not all humans, child." He pauses. I take this time to look around. Children of all ages were playing different games or talking in groups. Xavier speaks again, "Many of the students here are runaways. Some are here because their parents were afraid somebody would harm their child should some find out their child was a mutant. If you want to stay you may and become a student."  
  
"You're not going to force me to stay?" I ask skeptically.  
  
"No. However should you choose to stay, I will do everything in my power to help you regain your memory," he promises.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kurt's and Bobby's mouths dropped when they saw the professor and Logan walking with the girl who had just this morning tried to kill Logan and set the school on fire.  
  
"Bobby, what's wrong?" Rogue asked her boyfriend. "You and Kurt look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Kurt recovered first. "Dat girl with da professor und Logan, she should not be valking around here vitout a security team surrounding her vit guns. She is dangerous."  
  
"I don't believe that," Kitty protested. "Jean said she was nice. She's going to share a room with Rogue and me is she stays." Kitty stood and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and Kurt's wrist. She pulled them to their feet, "Let's go say 'Hello'."  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short but my head hurts as well one of my fingers *I think it's the one that got spattered by acid/water during chemistry. Hate that class* Thank for all the reviews. 


	8. Chapter 7

Still not feeling all that well so this chapter is kind of short. It's better than nothing right?  
  
The entire thing is done in Destiny's POV  
  
"I'd like to stay, sir," I say.  
  
"Excellent!" Xavier spots Bobby and Kurt getting drug over by two girls. Oh boy, I think. "Ah! Kitty, Rogue, I would like you to meet your new roommate," Xavier gestures to me.  
  
The girl holding Bobby's hand in her gloved one speaks first, "Hi, ah'm Rogue. This is-"  
  
"Bobby," I finish. Rogue and the other girl look at me confused. "I set his shirt on fire earlier this morning." I turn to Bobby and give him an apologetic half-smile. "Sorry about that. I hope I didn't burn you."  
  
"Uh no, you didn't burn me," he says scratching his head somewhat baffled. "You seem more, ah what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Tame. In control," I supply.  
  
"Yeah those work I guess."  
  
The other girl has brown hair and wears a pink shirt. She extends her hand and I shake it. "My name is Kitty but I'm sure you already knew that after the professor said our names." She tugs Kurt next to her, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt."  
  
"Hallo Kurt. Wie geht's es Ihnen?" I say suddenly in German. Since when do I speak German? "German is your native tongue correct?"  
  
Kurt just looks at me then at Xavier. Logan starts laughing. Slowly smiles and hidden giggles escape from Rogue, Bobby and Kitty. "I think she's in good company, Chuck," Logan says.  
  
"Indeed," Xavier agrees. "Will you four show our new guest around the grounds and introduce her to some of the other students?"  
  
"Sure, Professor," Kitty answers. Xavier and Logan leave me here with two boys who don't really like me and their girlfriends. Kitty turns to me and asks, "What's your name?"  
  
I shift my weight from foot to foot uncomfortable. "I-I do not remember."  
  
She looks down at her shoes whispering, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault I cannot remember some things. Tell me about yourselves like your abilities."  
  
"Well Bobby can freeze things and Kurt teleports. I can walk through solid objects," Kitty says.  
  
"What about you Rogue?" I ask.  
  
"When people touch mah skin, ah absorb their memories and life-force. With mutants, ah temporarily have their powers."  
  
"So how does that work with you and Bobby?"  
  
"Let's just say we're working on that," she smiles. "So what about ya? What can ya do?"  
  
"I can start fires and control them, heal myself and others, and I think I can see the future. I'm not sure how the future-seeing thing works yet," I say shaking my head.  
  
A woman's voice echoes across the grounds via the PA system. "Classes start in ten minutes. There will be no tardiness."  
  
"Classes?" I wonder out loud.  
  
"Haven't you bee assigned any?" Bobby asks me. I shake my head.  
  
Kitty links her arm through mine. "That's okay. You can come to my classes with me and get a feel for what you would like to take. Plus I can show you around the school so you won't get lost."  
  
"I should probably go to the hospital wing. Dr. Grey wanted to run some tests on me," I back out of Kitty's offer.  
  
"Ah'll take ya there," Rogue says. "Mah first class don't start till twelve thirty. Its only eleven now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue leads me to the hospital wing and continuously glances at me. A couple of times she has opened her mouth as if to say something but shuts it before any sound can escape.  
  
"Rogue, just say whatever you want to say to me," I tell her stopping in the middle of the corridor. "I won't get angry. Promise."  
  
"Ah keep wondering to mahself if ya could be related to Logan or Scott. Ya look like a female version of Scott except yar hair is black instead of brown. And ya kind of act like Logan." She rubs the spot between her eyes thoughtfully. "Yar powers are even similar." 


	9. Author's Note

Okay some of you are confused on some things.  
  
1) Destiny's age: I wrote this fanfic shortly after the first X-Men movie came out on video (2000). It came out in theaters in 1999. So I took 2000 subtract 17 (which is Destiny's age) which equals 1983.  
  
2) How does she know about mutants if the doc erased her memories? Dr. Alexander James erased only parts of her memory, not all. That's how she remembers some things about her parents. Anyway Xavier said that the school was for mutants.  
  
3) POV at the beginning of paragraphs: Sorry some of you don't like the POV written in but it helps keep me straight. I have to have that or the entire story won't make sense and we cannot have that now can we.  
  
4) Destiny's name (Mary-Sue-ish or not): I had some reason when I began the story for Destiny's name but it eludes me now. Name stays.  
  
5) How is Destiny related to both Scott and Logan? *Spoilers for future chapters* I'm not surprised this question came up and its not explained in the story. Well since we all know how much Logan and Scott like each other I decided to make it so they're some how related. Okay here goes:  
  
Scott has a little brother right and everyone thought Scott's brother was dead. It turns out he wasn't. So I figure why not add another Summers sibling. I made it so Scott had an older sister nobody knew about. Well Scott's sister (never did come up with a name) married Logan and the two had Destiny. On Destiny's second birthday a bunch of army type guys came and kidnapped Destiny and arrested Logan. Destiny's mother tried to protect her but was shot and killed.  
  
I hope this has cleared up any misunderstanding. Please continue to read and review.  
  
RogueVampyr 


	10. Chapter 8

"Maybe it just seems that way 'cause I'm new and you just met me," I reason. "But it is a possibility. I'm not all that worried about it however if you want to talk to the professor-"  
  
"No yar right. Ah just me ya. Forget ah said anythin' about it," she smiles and continues walking down the hall. "What size do ya wear?"  
  
I look at her with confusion etched into my features. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Clothes. What size do ya wear?" she asks again looking at the huge sweatshirt and shorts I still wore. "Ya'll need some to barrow until we can take ya shoppin' for yar own."  
  
"I don't know. I don't recall ever having to worry about them. I just always received a white T-shirt, navy shorts, and socks in the winter," I remember.  
  
"Ah thought ya couldn't remember anythin' of yar past?" Rogue asks me suspiciously.  
  
"I remember bits and pieces, the small things. Nothing big or important," I answer. "I know it is there but it's like it's just out of reach. Do you get what I'm saying or should I shut up?"  
  
"Ah understand. Sorry for gettin' detective-like on ya. Ah don't trust people all that much," she apologizes then mumbles something under her breath. I barely make it out. "Ah must have spaced out after Kurt asked ya what ya did remember."  
  
"I don't trust people all that much either. If you don't believe me ask Dr. Grey what I did to her. Come to think of it I don't remember trusting any one but my father but that was so long ago."  
  
"Enough of this depressin' stuff," Rogue orders. "What about clothes? Maybe Dr. Grey can help me figure out yar size." We stop in front of a large metal door. It swooshes open. "Dr. Grey?"  
  
"In the office Rogue," Jean answers. Rogue leads me to the office. I could hear Jean talking to someone "Take these pills at night for the pain." Scott was in there with her. Jean turns to us. "Hello girls. I'll be with you in just a minute."  
  
"I could still heal Mr. Summers' wrist," I offer softly to Jean.  
  
"No!" Scott snaps and brushes passed me.  
  
"Scott!" Jean scolds him. "If you let her do this it will help me with my test involving her powers. Plus you'd be healed and in no pain."  
  
"Oh alright," he grumbles, "in the name of science." Jean smiles and winks at Rogue and me mischievously. Rogue covers a laugh with a fake cough while I smirk openly.  
  
"What do ya need us ta do?" Rogue asks me.  
  
"Well.Dr. Grey could you remove the cast?" I ask. She nods and sets about removing Scott's cast. "Rogue do you think the professor would want to see me 'test' my power?"  
  
"Yeah, probably. Ah'll go get him." She leaves.  
  
I know. I know. This is a really short chapter. Next one will be long I promise. I've got two more days of school (stupid finals) then I'll be completely focused on writing. Check out my other story in the Angel area entitled A New Slayer. 


	11. Chapter 9

I say screw school and finals. I've had enough of studying. I always fail when I study. Strange I know but that's me.  
  
Anyway enjoy what I've wrote. Sorry if it's not as long as I promised. The world never keeps its promises so why should I? (See what studying does to me? It makes me cynical and pissy.)  
  
Rogue arrived with Professor Xavier, Logan and the white-haired lady (Ororo I believe her name is) just as Jean finishes removing Scott's cast. I was expecting only the professor, Jean, Scott and me but now you might as well invite the entire school to watch.  
  
"I can't do this," I whisper out loud thinking no one would hear me. I was wrong.  
  
Logan squeezes my shoulder. "Sure you can. You healed me."  
  
"And look how that turned out. I passed out cold," I counter. "There are too many people. No offense but there should only be me, the patient, and the doctor. Only the professor was supposed to come and observe."  
  
"Hey, Charles! Is there some other place where all of us, except One-Eye, Jean, and our healer, can watch without being in the room?" he asks.  
  
"Yes," Xavier answers. "Why?"  
  
"Mystery girl here says there'll be too many people at the start and doesn't need anybody else looking over her shoulder."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" I deny. "I said that couldn't do this with so many people in the room. It messed me up when I healed Logan with you, Bobby, and Kurt in the room. I can't have you all present."  
  
"But the damage you healed in Logan was more extensive than the damage you'll be healing in Scott," Jean argued.  
  
"But I would feel better and in more control with the least amount of people as possible in here," I reply.  
  
"She's right," Logan agrees. "Maybe there should only be her and Cyclops in there and the rest of us in another room."  
  
"No. Jean, you need to stay with Scott and her just in case something goes wrong," Xavier orders. "The rest of you will follow me to another room." He leads Rogue and Ororo out the medical lab and into a room next to it with windows looking into the lab.  
  
Logan ruffles my hair like one would do to a little child. "You'll do fine," he says before following the other three.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean sits across the room to give me enough privacy to heal him but close enough to help if it is needed. She has a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hand. Scott sits on a stool next to a counter with his broken arm resting on top a pillow. I can tell he is in major pain. The others are behind me. I turn and see them through the glass giving me smiles of encouragement. Rogue and Logan give me two thumbs up.  
  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm myself, I peel off the sweatshirt. "Okay. Let's do this." I climb on to the counter and sit so Scott's arm is in front of me. I place a hand on the back of his and the other just below his elbow.  
  
Scott jumps. "Jesus Christ, your hands are cold," he curses. "They're like ice."  
  
"Ice numbs. Numb means no feeling. No feeling means no pain," I explain not knowing if it is true. Closing my eyes, I focus on taking away the pain first. Once I feel him relax somewhat, I begin healing the bone then the tissue around the break.  
  
When my eyes open they go straight to the clock. I started at noon and it is now two o' clock. It took me two hours to heal a broken bone when it only took me less than ten minutes to heal an almost dead person! Where's the sense in that!?  
  
Jean came over and looked at Scott's wrist. "How's it feel?" she asks him.  
  
"Great!" he exclaims. "I feel perfectly fine. No pain or anything. A little numb though."  
  
Rubbing my temple I say, "I think that's normal. You'll have to ask Logan."  
  
The others come in and all had amazed looks on their faces.  
  
"That was so amazin'!" Rogue exclaims excitedly.  
  
"How so?" I ask. My head hurts so badly.  
  
Professor Xavier looks at my hands then at Scott's wrist then at Logan. "I thought it was only because Logan was dying," he began, "but this proves that theory wrong."  
  
"I have no clue to what you are all babbling about," I complain, "so would you care to enlighten me on the subject."  
  
"It seems when you heal," explains Xavier, "that you send light, shall we call it, through your hands to the place where you're touching the injured person. 'The Light' heals the person in the area you are touching and returns to your hands when it is finished."  
  
"What colour is 'the light'?" I ask sarcastically as my head grows worse.  
  
"That is the strangest part. It has no colour."  
  
All this time Logan has been studying me. He looks worried. "You alright, kid?" he asks.  
  
"I-I don't know," I reply honestly as I begin to feel lightheaded. "Dr. Grey, can you run your tests on me while I sleep?"  
  
Jean nods, "Yes."  
  
"Good. Now someone catch me." I fall sideways. The last thing I see before I black out is both Scott and Logan reaching for me to stop me from crashing to the floor. 


	12. Chapter 10 xciting chapter names huh?

Logan stood next to the sleeping girl. She'd been out for a couple of hours now. Everybody was worried but Logan was off his rocket. For some reason her couldn't leave the girl's side until he was sure she was going to be fine.  
  
"Logan," said Xavier rolling up next to him, "I'd like to talk to you about the girl."  
  
"Stop calling her 'the girl'. She has a name," he snapped. "Is she going to wake up?"  
  
"Yes she will wake up. When? I do not know. Jean and I believe she sleeps after healing to recharge herself." Xavier touched Logan's arm to get Logan to look at him. "What is it about her that makes you like this?"  
  
"Like what?" he growled as Xavier gingerly brushed a piece of the girl's dark hair off her face.  
  
"Like that. You literally growl when anybody has come near her including Jean."  
  
"I don't know Charles. I feel like I must protect her, like it is my role in life."  
  
"Like you feel about Rogue?"  
  
"No. With Rogue it's different. I protect her because she has no one to protect her." Logan paused and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "With this girl it's stronger. More fatherly."  
  
Xavier folded his hands across the arms of his wheelchair. "Rogue has provided me with an interesting theory. It links our black haired mystery girl to both you and Scott."  
  
"Really?" he scoffed. "How could this girl be 'linked' to me or worse yet Mr. One-Eyed?"  
  
"Rogue said that the more time she has spent with the girl the more she is convinced that the three of you are somehow related. She says that the girl looks like a female version of Scott except for the dark hair and silver red-flecked eyes. The girl has a combination of yours and a female version of Scott's personality and attitude towards life." Xavier paused to let Logan take in the information. "I believe Rogue may, perhaps, be correct. Jean and I have noticed some similarities also."  
  
"Her powers are similar too," Jean added walking into the conversation. "She can heal herself, like you Logan, but heal others also. She can start fires like Scott could with a higher intensity shot."  
  
"What about DNA?" Logan asked still unconvinced. "If we share the same DNA then I'll believe it isn't a coincidence."  
  
"The only thing that differs from her DNA and yours is two X chromosomes," Jean pulled a slip of paper out of an envelope, "and this."  
  
"What am I looking at?" he inquired studying the slip of paper.  
  
"The girl's genetic code," supplied Xavier. "The things circled in yellow are attached to the mutant strands. She was injected with something that involves her mutation."  
  
"So what does it do?"  
  
"We haven't figured that out yet," replied Jean.  
  
"Let me know when you do," he dismissed them turning back to the sleeping girl. He held her small hand in his. "I will sleep, Chuck. I just don't want her to wake up alone. You have no idea how it feels."  
  
"In some ways I do, Logan," Xavier shook his head sadly. "How did you know I was going to suggest that you try to sleep?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Instincts I guess."  
  
I know. I know. Short chapter. Sorry but my fingers are tired of typing. I'll try to make it longer next time. 


	13. Chapter 11

Slowly I pull myself out of the depth of the darkness also known as sleep. My hand brushes something soft. I jump causing it to move. It is Logan. He lifts his head and stares at me. Nervous I look at the clock on the wall, 10:30. I had been asleep for at least seven hours.  
  
"For as much sleep as I've been getting I don't feel much like Sleeping Beauty," I grumble.  
  
"Nor do you look like her," Logan adds.  
  
"That was a joke." I grin. "You don't look like someone who jokes around very often."  
  
"That's because I don't."  
  
My stomach rumbles. A few seconds later Logan's does too. We look at our stomachs then at each other. "Hungry?" I ask.  
  
"Starved." He slowly gets to his feet and stretches his sore muscles. He crosses the room to a desk with a pile of papers on one side and a stack of clothes on the other end. He grabs the clothes and returns plopping them down next to me on the bed. He holds out a robe, "Let's go eat something."  
  
I climb out of the bed and sway a little. I clutch the bed rail until the dizziness subsides, then allow Logan to help me put on the robe. "Whose clothes are these?" I ask.  
  
"The robe belongs to Ororo, Storm. The pjs-" he halts as a fit of giggles over come me. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You saying 'pjs'," I answer trying to regain my composer. "I never thought in a million years I'd hear someone like you say pjs." I begin to laugh even harder.  
  
Logan ignores my fits of hysteric laughter and continues to answer my question, "The sleeping clothes and skirt are from Kitty. Rogue lent you a shirt and ah.undergarments. If you're done laughing, I'll try to make Sleeping Beauty something edible to eat." He holds out his arm in an old world fashion.  
  
Biting my lower lip to keep from laughing more, I link my arm around his. "Could you show me somewhere to take a shower first?"  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick shower and putting on the pajamas Kitty loaned me, I went to the kitchen. Logan gestures for me to sit at the table while he cooks. He was cracking eggs into a large bowl then added cheese and some milk.  
  
"What are you making?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Scrambled eggs the way Rogue taught me," he answered. "It's the only thing I can make that doesn't involve cold cereal, a toaster or microwave." He mixes the eggs, milk and cheese then pours the concoction into a pan.  
  
"Hmm.I don't remember ever having scrambled eggs. It sounds good."  
  
"What do you remember about your life?" he asks pulling a chair out and sitting in it backwards.  
  
"I remember some events with my parents but mostly the day I was taken away from them on my second birthday. There are some images of a black room with only a small television in the corner, a cot-like bed, a small dresser that contained notebooks and very few clothes, bookshelves, and there was a small bathroom off to the side." I pause, sniffing the air. It smells bad. Logan doesn't seem bothered by it so I shrug it off and continue. "There are some things I can only recall when sleeping. Most of the time they're nightmares."  
  
"Tell me about your parents, about the day you were taken from them." He studies my face for a minute taking notice of some look on it. I can only guess I look scared by what he says next. "If you're uncomfortable talking about it you don't have to. Just say the word and you're off the hook."  
  
"No, no. It's okay. I should get use to telling it because everyone is going to want to know, right?"  
  
"Well at least Xavier will but you don't have to tell anybody else."  
  
"So this could just be like a rehearsal so I don't confuse things?" I ask.  
  
"If you want to look at it that way, sure."  
  
"My father looked a lot like you only younger. He was always so strong. He tried to intimidate me while goofing around but it only worked when he was angry which he hardly ever was. Every night when he came home from work, he'd throw me up in the air and catch me. He'd walk into the kitchen and give my mother a kiss. "How's my little destiny and angel?" he would ask my mother and I." I smile at the memory. "My mother had reddish brown hair and eyes like mine. She was quiet and never yelled. One sad or disappointing look from her, I knew I did something wrong and was in trouble. She baked the best cake in the world. She had made my favorite, the kind with chocolate and white mixed together, for my birthday to eat after supper. However we never got to eat it. The men with guns and scary clothes came. They killed my mother when she tried to save me. My dad tried to stop them from taking me away but he couldn't." 


	14. Chapter 12

A new chapter on a rainy day at the beginning of summer, what could be better? Maybe Wolverine or Angel or Pyro showing up at my doorstep. However I doubt that'll ever happen but I can dream right? Oh well.  
  
Apologies to pHoEnIx*sToRm for not being able to post a new chapter before you left for NYC.  
  
Musicgrl: Yeah as I reread some earlier chapters they seem more on the lines of corny to me than shallow but thanks for the input.  
  
Calm Serene: Scott doesn't know that he had a sister no brain washing there just pure ignorance.  
  
Jeanne: The whole Scott/Logan/Destiny relationship isn't really explained later in the story. Something happens before everything is revealed.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep it up. I live for reviews.  
  
^_^ *_* X P  
  
Two tears slide down my cheeks. I angrily wipe them away. "I'm sorry for you loss," Logan whispers.  
  
"You didn't do it so don't be sorry," I say challengingly. I know he know something he's not telling me. Something strong enters my nose as I take a deep breath before confronting him. The smell distracts me. "Do you smell that?" I ask. Logan's eyes went wide as a loud shrieking sound started. "Oh shit!" he cries leaping out of the chair. He dashes to the stove and grabs the pan. "Turn the cold water on." I fly out of my own chair and b-line it to the sink. I twist the cold water on all the way and step out of the way as Logan come running through. He shoves the pan, flaming eggs and all under the water. The flames go out immediately and the hot pan sizzles noisily. Logan extends his claws and jams them into the shrieking piece of plastic above our heads. It shuts off instantly.  
  
"What is going on in here?" a voice asks in disbelief behind us.  
  
Logan and I turn around quickly to face the professor. "Uh.hi," I say waving my fingers at him. "I didn't do it, I swear."  
  
"Thanks kid," Logan grumbles under his breath. "Should've ordered pizza." Without meaning to, I burst out laughing. Xavier imparts me a stern look and I promptly cease my laughter but not my grin of amusement. I sneak a peek at Logan. He's trying desperately not to let his grin show and failing.  
  
"I am glad you are awake," Xavier says to me. "But what are you two doing in the kitchen this late at night?"  
  
Logan and I quickly glance at the clock on the microwave, 11:30 p.m. Logan cleared his throat before answering Xavier's question. "Well, she woke up at about 10:30 and was hungry. So while she took a shower, I looked for something to eat."  
  
"We started talking and before we knew it the eggs caught fire. I promise I didn't set them on fire," I finish.  
  
A small smile breaks the harshness of his expression and allows a chuckle to escape. "You never could cook, Logan, and you should have ordered pizza. For some odd reason it sounds good."  
  
Logan rubs the back of his neck clearly embarrassed. "I think it might be a little late now."  
  
"I'll make us some sandwiches," Xavier offers wheeling his way to the refrigerator.  
  
"May I try something? I've read about how to make them," I ask. Xavier and Logan glance at each other. Logan shrugs as Xavier nods his approval. I search the cupboards and find a couple of chocolate bars, half a bag of marshmallows and a box of graham crackers.  
  
Hey can you guess what Destiny is going to make? If you can don't tell anybody by including it in your review. If you can't guess what it is then you'll have to wait till I post the next chapter. 


	15. Chapter 13

"S'mores? You're making s'mores?" Logan asks in disbelief. I simply nod as a smirk slowly stretches across my face. "The only way to make good s'mores is over an open flame."  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "I happen to have something better." I rub my hands together and several marshmallows float into the air. "I didn't do that either."  
  
Jean and Rogue walk into the kitchen. "That's because it did," Jean smiles.  
  
"What are ya all doin'?" Rogue asks sitting in the chair next to me. "It's in the middle of the night."  
  
"Making s'mores. I remember reading about them in some book. They always sounded kind of good."  
  
Jean smiles at me. "I'll hold them up so the table doesn't receive any burn marks."  
  
I hold my hands under the white puffs. A small fire roars to life in my hands. The fire quickly roasts the marshmallows to a golden brown. Jean floats them out of the fire in my hands to the waiting chocolate and graham crackers that the others had prepared. She then floats the rest into my hands.  
  
* * *  
  
"Those were so good," I exclaim rubbing my aching stomach.  
  
"Ah can't believe ya ate ten of 'em. Most people Ah know would have only been able ta eat five at the most," Rogue laughs her last statement referring to the others.  
  
"I would have eaten more if I had the power to digest at superhuman speed," I reply taking a sip of my water. All of us were sitting around the kitchen table. Rogue is on my left, Jean next to her, then Xavier and finally Logan on my right. I let a small yawn escape and it travels around the room.  
  
"Everyone should think about going to bed," Xavier suggests rolling away from the table, "some of us have classes to teach and others to attend."  
  
"But I don't know what classes I'm taking, Professor," I point out to him.  
  
"I think I can figure out what classes you would like," he assures me.  
  
"How, I don't even know what subjects I'd like?"  
  
The corners of Xavier's mouth curve into a small smile, "I looked into your mind while you were sleeping. It was a very interesting experience, might I add."  
  
"That was you? Um." My brow furrows in confusion. "Who was the other one?" Everybody looks at me in puzzlement so I continue. "I could feel somebody 'reading' my memories and then another somebody twisting them around or even taking them. Though it could have all been a dream, my imagination has always been very energetic as far as I can remember." I shrug off the thought as I do the same with Jean robe and hand it to her. "Thanks for letting me barrow it, Dr. Grey."  
  
"You can keep it until we go buy clothes for you," she says pushing the robe back into my hands. "Sleep well." She turns and walks out of the kitchen to return to her bedroom.  
  
Minutes later Xavier decides to leave also. "Good night girls, Logan. Rogue, will you show her to your room?"  
  
"Sure," she answers. "'Night, Logan."  
  
"Good night," I echo following Rogue.  
  
"See ya in the morning girls," he replies as we exit behind the professor. When he thinks we are out of earshot, I hear him sigh out loud something along the lines of "I'm in trouble." 


	16. Chapter 14

Sorry it took me a while to update, family problems. But hey I'm back with a new chapter that's xtremely long. There will be a POV change half way through just a warning. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Destiny's POV  
  
Rogue and I climb the stairs to the second floor where the student bedrooms are. The halls are eerily silent. I cannot recall a single time when everything was as silent as it is now. I am afraid to speak because if I do my world would shatter at the smallest sound. The silence is too much for me to bear so I decide to risk the shattering of my world and start to say something. A scream from down the hall beats me to it.  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue breathes. She glances at me and sprints towards the sound with me right on her heals.  
  
We burst through the bedroom door. Without a second thought, I leap and tackle the shadowy figure next to Kitty's bed. I hold the fuzzy creature down as Rogue flips on the light causing me to quickly close my eyes and wince. As I slowly open them, I see Kitty and Rogue glaring at the thing under me with its face smashed into the floor.  
  
"Kurt!" they shout in unison.  
  
"This is Kurt?" I ask. They nod. "The Kitty's-German-speaking-Kurt that I met earlier today?" They nod again. I roll off of him and help him to his feet. "Sorry."  
  
"Kurt what are ya doin' in here?" Rogue demands crossing her arms over her chest as annoyance flares in her green eyes.  
  
"My image inducer broke, so I vas taking it to the prof 'cause I could hear his voice downstairs. I heard something in your guys' room so I came in to check it out." He touches his nose and his hand comes away with blood on it. "Ten, I hear Kitty scream and land on my face. You should play American football," he ends looking at me.  
  
"Sit on the bed," I order him with a smile. He sits down. I sit next to him placing a hand on his nose and heal it. For once today I'm not dizzy, just a little tired. "I stopped the bleeding but you should be careful or it'll start again."  
  
"Danke schön," he whispers in wide eyed wonderment.  
  
"Kein Problem," I reply. I stretch out on the empty bed half listening to their conversation before drifting to sleep.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Logan burst through the door with Bobby not far behind him. The two males looked at the group of three sitting on Kitty's bed. "What's happened? Are you all alright?" Logan asked. He looked at Rogue, "Where's the girl? She's supposed to be with you?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and pointed across the room. Logan let a sigh of relief escape. "She and Ah heard Kitty scream. We ran in here and she tackled Kurt not recognizin' him 'cause his image inducer malfunctioned again. She healed his bloody nose then lie down and fell asleep," Rogue explained. "End of story."  
  
Logan nodded and walked over to the sleeping girl. He brushed a strand of black hair from her face and covered her with a blanket. He let a small smile creep into the corners of his mouth making him look gentler. "Let's go, Kurt. You guys can talk to the professor about whatever caused Elf to come in here. There ain't much we can do about it tonight." He began to close the door but paused, "No more ruckus tonight girls and boys."  
  
"'Night!" Bobby and Kurt called to their girlfriends as Logan closed the door.  
  
~Is everything okay, Logan? ~ Xavier asked.  
  
~Yeah. Kurt gave Kitty a scare that's all. His inducer broke again~ Logan sighed breaking contact with Xavier and continued walking to his room. 


	17. Chapter 15 only 44 reviews? SAD!

Ah'm back. Thank you Goddess! My vacation was a nightmare. Ah'm glad to be back home in my spider *shudders* infested basement at the computer typing another chapter for this story that Ah hope people like cause NOBODY IS REVIEWING! 8-/ Please review so I feel loved and continue writing. *sniffle sniffle* I feel sad no one wants to review. *Max noses hand and jumps into lap* Well at least my dog loves me.  
  
Anyways.Hope ya all like this chapter and REVIEW it. Oh, by the way 4 of the star thingies (****) indicates the beginning and end of a dream.  
  
I had only slept for an hour when a stomach ache wakes me up. It hurts so badly. It feels like I swallowed a handful of burning coals. The excruciating pain spreads throughout my body. Suddenly it become unbearably hot, so I kick the blanket wrapped around me off. The pain feels familiar. Why? I ask myself but I do not come up with an answer.  
  
I suppress a scream of terror and pain as not to wake Rogue or Kitty or the entire school's population for that matter. I stop the scream but not a whimper of distress. I can see Rogue stir but she doesn't wake. I clutch my stomach with one hand and jam my other into my mouth to prevent any more sounds from escaping. But I fail. This time Rogue does wake.  
  
"Are ya okay?" she asks rolling over to face me.  
  
I force my voice to sound steady, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
'Goddess no. I'm gonna die', I think to myself. "Yeah," I answer my voice wavering.  
  
"Do ya need meh to go get Jean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do ya need some Midol or aspirin?"  
  
"No." 'I don't even no what those things are.' Wave after wave of pain hits me over and over. "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," she says suspiciously and rolls over. Within minutes she's asleep once again.  
  
The pain continues for another thirty minutes before subsiding but not ceasing. My hair is plastered to my head with sweat. Tears roll down my cheeks. I curl up into a ball and drift to sleep.  
  
**** Wires are connected to my head, chest and arms. Two men, scientists I think, are moving around the lab collecting papers of data. 'About me,' I assume. One is old and really scary looking. His hair is white and his eyes are a friendly blue colour. However deep within those eyes was a psycho path. Just by looking a person could see he is mad. The other man was younger, no more than thirty. He is kind to me and treats me not quite as an equal but not as less than one. He treats me basically like a mutant.  
  
"Sorry," the younger one whispers when he stick me with a needle roughly.  
  
My blood pours into a vial attached to the needle. The young man gives the vial filled with my blood to the older one. The old man leaves as four large men with guns in their hands enter. They unlock the arm restraints and place handcuffs around my thin wrists. I hadn't even noticed that I was strapped to the chair. The large men form a diamond around me.  
  
The young man pats me on the shoulder, "Nice cooperation today, Destiny. Keep it up."  
  
The four men lead me out of the room and down a bright corridor. The halls are like a maze a little rat would run through. They all look the same. Yet it was all familiar to me. The guards stop me in front of a door. They swipe a card and punch in a four digit code into the lock next to the door. A guard takes off my cuffs and shoves me into the small cell, my cell. The walls, ceiling, and floor are black as if they had been burned.  
  
"Wake up girl," someone says shaking me from behind. I turn around and see Rogue. "Wake up," she says again. "Kitty, Dr. Grey, and Ah are gonna take ya shoppin'." She shakes me again. ****  
  
My eyes snap open as I fly to a sitting up position my hands out stretched. The radio in the same direction my hands are pointing explodes.  
  
Now don't make me get the prof to use mind control on all of ya and make ya review. And if he don't get the job done Ah'll send my Wolverine after ya. *FBI, CIA, KGB, and lots of lawyers run down stairs at the words: my Wolverine. RogueVampyr hides under desk* Okay, okay! He's not my Wolverine so ya can't sue. Besides Ah'm broke both in money and heart cause nobody's REVIEWING!!!!! 


	18. Another Author's Note

RogueVampyr (RV): Before I continue the story I wanna answer some reviews.  
  
Diomedes (D): Do you have to?  
  
Keres (K): Nobody likes you cause they don't review.  
  
RV: *sniffles* Shut up Diomedes and Keres! *D and K whisper to N* I hate them but I keep them around so I have "people" to talk to and argue with.  
  
Nukpana (N): Ain't that a great idea?  
  
RV: Ah.Uh.Mommy! *looks at the three with fear* Anyway like I said earlier I'm gonna answer some reviewers' questions and complement some too.  
  
Tsukinoko: I like writing Rogue's accent. Sorry. I had forgotten that there was an original Destiny in the comics and that she was also blind and had visions. My Destiny is completely irrelevant to the original Destiny. This story is kind of a crossover with Evolution. I wanted Cyclops and Jean to be adults/teachers yet I wanted some of the other characters in Evolution like Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Quicksilver, and the Scarlet Witch. I have been thinking about re-placing this story in the Evolution area. It depends if others want me to do that.  
  
SperryDee, Angel, HockeyRules5233: THANK YOU!!!! You're the only ones so far to review CH. 15! I LOVE YOU!!!! (in that non-lovey-dovey kinda way)  
  
Silver Gemstones: That's the 3rd name you've had in a month. Make up your mind all ready. Keep this one. I like it. Thanks for reviewing some.  
  
Sullen Syren: I've got no problem with you promote yourself on reviews as long as you review.  
  
Shorty: You right now are my fav reviewer. You review practically every chapter. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Nightcrawler: You are my 2nd fav reviewer cause you have reviewed all my stories I think.  
  
Nalia: Where the hell are you reviews? Get you're head outta that RP and REVIEW MY STORY even if you've already read it as I was writing it in the notebook. I've made changes. Tell me if you like the new changes.  
  
Tigereyes: Keep reviewing. I like your reviews. They make me feel like you care.  
  
Marikosan-7 and Jeanne: Thanks for the advice in the earlier stages of this story. Sorry if I didn't thank you earlier. My only defense is my memory sucks. And Jeanne thanks for everything else you've done to keep my mind in check.  
  
N: What about the other people you didn't mention? They're gonna hate you even more now. *grins evilly*  
  
RV: Thanks for reminding me, Nukpana.  
  
D & K: Way ta go, dip sh**! Why'd you have to go and to that? *pulls out bottles of holy water and wooden stakes then chase N around*  
  
RV: THANK YOU to all those not mentioned above. Forgive the evil voices running round the room. Diomedes! Keres! Nukpana! Get back into my head right now! *earth shakes D,K, & N look at RV in fear and jump back into RV's head as she waves bye* Bye ya'll! 


	19. Chapter 16

RV: As requested by many people from not only this story but my others as well, I'll try not to write Rogue's southern accent. I may write it accidentally because I like writing her accent. N: Who cares what they think? Just drink their blood and make them your minions.  
  
K: Eeewww! That's gross! You should squish them.  
  
RV: NO! I am not gonna do those things cause all of it is disgusting. And if I squished them all nobody would review.  
  
D to K&N: She's got a point guys. But the minion thing could work.  
  
RV: NO! No minions! Now shut up and let me finish. *DK&N shut up* I'm still gonna write Kurt's accent cause I don't think people get the whole German thing without it. There is also a POV change in this chapter but I won't label it. Now go ahead and read then review or I may do the minion thing.  
  
`~!@#$%^  
  
Rogue creeps out from under the bed. "Whoa, must have been some dream." She looks at the place where the radio had once stood and back at me. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Don't know," I answer shaking my head. I crawl out of bed to kneel on the floor and begin to pick up the pieces of exploded radio. Rogue hands me a trash can and I drop the smoking pieces in. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, k?  
  
"Alright," I smile. Rogue leaves me to dress taking the trash can with her.  
  
* * *  
  
"We need to buy a new radio," Rogue announced when she entered the kitchen.  
  
"We just bought a new one after Toad like destroyed our room," replied Kitty.  
  
"I know but the girl had a nightmare and blew it up. See?" Rogue held the waste basket out for Kitty to see.  
  
"Who blew up what?" Xavier asked rolling into the room.  
  
"Ta new girl blew up ter radio," supplied Kurt biting into a piece of toast. "My inducer broke again, Professor. Could you fix it?"  
  
"I didn't think she could blow things up," Kitty commented before Xavier could acknowledge Kurt's inducer. Kitty sat in her chair, arms crossed and lips pouting. Her face suddenly brightened. "Like what if it just over heated and blew up by itself?" she asked.  
  
"That is a possibility, Kitty, but I doubt it," Xavier answered before turning to Jean as she entered the kitchen. "Jean, when do you and the girls plan to take our new student shopping?"  
  
Jean sighed. "We were planning to go after breakfast but I can't now. I stayed up most of the night trying to find out what that stuff attached to her X-gene is. I'm so close now that I can't stop now."  
  
"You have to take a break sometime, Jean. You cannot over work yourself," Xavier reprimanded her.  
  
"I know, Professor," she said smiling at his father-like scolding. "Perhaps Ororo could take them. She loves to shop."  
  
"Ororo has classes to teach today. So do Hank and Scott."  
  
"Logan?" Jean rolled her eyes at her suggestion. "Forget I even said that."  
  
Kurt, Bobby and some of the other kids in the room laughed at the suggestion. Rogue glared at Kurt and Bobby and they ceased their laughter immediately. "What's wrong with Logan taking us?" she asked.  
  
"My question exactly," Xavier seconded.  
  
"Mr. Logan doesn't seem like someone who'd take a bunch of teenage girls shopping," inferred Bobby, clamping his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing again.  
  
"He is perfectly capable of taking the girls shopping. He can wait out side the stores if he or the girls are uncomfortable," Xavier reasoned.  
  
"I'll go let him know," Jean groaned in defeat as she exited the kitchen to find Logan.  
  
`~!@#$%^  
  
RV: Hope you all enjoy this long chapter. I promise there will be more action in either the next chap or the following one.  
  
D: Good! Action! Hopefully there'll be blood!  
  
K&N: Blood! Yay!  
  
RV: What is up with the blood today? Sheesh! Now that you've read. . . Review! 


	20. Chapter 17

RV: Hey Magneto will appear soon, I promise.  
  
N: A bad guy! Yay!  
  
K: *half listening* Is he cute?  
  
RV: No. He's in his 50's or 60's.  
  
D: Does Destiny get a boyfriend? Can I be her boyfriend?  
  
RV: *rolls eyes and huffs in annoyance* YES! And NO!  
  
D: A A A H H H! You suck!  
  
`~@#$%^(  
  
"Hi, Dr. Grey," I greet Jean as I walk down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning," she replies giving me a friendly smile. "You look better today."  
  
I return her smile with a faux one. "I feel better," I lie. In actuality, I felt horrible. Not only because I blew up Rogue's and Kitty's radio but because of the dream and the unbearable pain from the earlier this morning.  
  
"Rogue and Kitty are waiting for you in the kitchen. I'm on my way to find Logan so he can take you girls shopping for new clothes for you."  
  
"Oh, I thought Rogue said you were taking us."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry but this will give you a better chance to get to know your fa- Logan and the girls." Jean's eyes flash with nervousness. I want to ask her what she was planning to end the sentence with but she unknowingly cuts me off. "Do you need a pair of shoes?" she asks looking down at my bare feet.  
  
I shrug. "Do I have to wear them?"  
  
The nervousness in her eyes vanishes then they fill with amusement. "Yes, you do," she smiles again. "The 'No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service' policy resides in many stores. Come with me. You can borrow a pair from me." I follow her as she leads me to the room she shares with Scott. She opens her closet doors and almost the entire floor is lined with shoes of all styles and colours. "Go ahead and choose a pair. I need to go find Logan."  
  
"Thank you," I say as I watch her exit the room. I search through the endless pairs of shoes. I had never seen so many pairs of shoes. Much to my disappointment many of the shoes were two sizes too big. I work my to the back of the closet and still all are too big. Finally, the last pair of shoes, light tan leather sandals. They are the only pair that fit half way decent. I slip them on and put back the shoes the way I found them. After closing the closet doors, I quickly exit the room myself.  
  
Reaching the stairs, I stop and make sure no one is watching me. Since I'm wearing a skirt, I have to sit sidesaddle on the stair rail. I felt almost free with the slight breeze blowing my dark hair out of my face as I slide down the rail. Just before I reach the end, I open my eyes to see a guy at the bottom and in my direct line of path. I crash into him before I can warn him of my presence. Miraculously he doesn't fall and neither do I.  
  
The guy sets me down on my feet. He's about six-two resulting in me barely reaching his shoulders while wearing shoes. His light brown hair fell across his forehead and equally light brown eyes. He has a somewhat lopsided grin that should make him look incredibly stupid but instead it just makes him sexier. "Hey, you're the new girl, correct?" he asks in his English accent.  
  
"Yeah. Destiny," I smile giving him my name without realizing I did. "Thanks for catching me."  
  
"You're welcome." He glances at his watch. "Sorry but I should get going so I'm not late for an early class. Nice meeting, Destiny." He turns and takes off down the hall.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
He stops and faces me, "Liam." He gives me another lopsided grin and sprints out the door at the end of the hall. I stare at the doors long after they closed. 'I should ask Rogue or Kitty about him.'  
  
"What are you looking at kid?" a gruff voice says behind me.  
  
I spin around ready to protect myself. However it was just Logan so I lower my fists. "I would think after the whole throwing a scalpel and almost killing you incident, one would think that you learned not to sneak up behind me."  
  
Logan nods in agreement, "But I haven't."  
  
"I guess not," I reply absentmindedly.  
  
"What's wrong, kid?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What? I don't understand what you mean."  
  
"Not having a name," I sigh. "I just met a guy and told him my name was Destiny. I don't know why. I figure I'm sick of being called 'the new girl' or 'her'."  
  
"Maybe you just remembered your name," Logan says softly. "Wouldn't that be the simplest answer?"  
  
"It would be kinda cool if it were just that simple. But so far in my life that I can recall, nothing has been that simple."  
  
"Give your memory sometime. It'll come back."  
  
"You've done that and still don't remember your past," I retort. "It doesn't look all that bright for me."  
  
"You're young. You've got plenty of time," Logan encourages as he drapes his arm across my shoulders. "Come on. Rogue and Kitty are waiting for us."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Sorry people but it looks like it'll be at least 2 more chapter before any action happens. Hopefully I can make the next one somewhat funny. But this chap was long and that should help some right?  
  
DK&N: NOPE!  
  
N: We want blood and gore!  
  
RV: That's only cause you're an evil vampire-with-no-specific-gender voice, Nukpana. All you ever want is blood.  
  
N: Not true! I like to have deep discussions and play video games.  
  
RV: Only if the discussions include blood and the video games have people getting killed. I'm gonna end this now so you all can review. Cheers Mate! 


	21. Chapter 18

RV: I'm not from the UK or Australia. I haven't mentioned my other voice that makes me speak with different accents, have I? Her names Effie. She doesn't do much but help me with writing accents. Sometimes she makes me speak in some strange accent that I never even heard of at the most unconventional times. Anyways enjoy the chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
As we walk around the corner, Rogue and Kitty appear in front of us. Kitty look extremely annoyed and Rogue looks annoyed at Kitty. "If weh don't leave soon someone's gonna burst and Ah won't say any names," Rogue discloses pointing in Kitty's direction.  
  
Giving an undignified huff, Kitty walks off toward, I assume, the garage. Shrugging, we follow her silently. We pile into Scott's convertible. Jean gave Logan the keys without Scott's consent, Logan informed us while grinning sheepishly. We headed towards New York City. On the way they told me how they had come to be living at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Rogue's and Logan's story was far more interesting than Kitty's.  
* * *  
  
A while later, we arrive in downtown New York. Logan parks the car in a parking garage. By that time, Kitty was in a better mood. She provides us with a demo by pulling Rogue and I out of the car and to the sidewalk not waiting for Logan. She reveals a piece of paper from her back jean pocket. "I made a list of the things you'll need. I like figured we could start with school clothes, then shoes, makeup and jewelry," she says to me with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Gulping I allow them to drag me from store to store. They make me try on skirts, jeans, shorts and other leg coverings. Then it was off to shirts in varying colours minus pink and purple much to the disappointment of Kitty. Most were peasant tops and sport-tees. Shoes and under-thingies which were the hardest to buy. For shoes, I bought a pair of sneakers, black sandals, dress shoes, cleats (I want to learn to play soccer), and a pair of knee- high boots. The boots were Rogue's idea.  
  
Kitty bought me forty dollars worth of makeup that I'd probably never use. But she seems to think otherwise, "Trust me, you'll use like all of it."  
  
I send a pleading look towards Logan. He looks as desperate as I feel about escaping. I feel sorrier for him than I do myself. He seems to understand my silent communication for an escape. "Hey girls. It's about three. How's about some lunch?" he asks. When we all nod in agreement he breaths a sigh of relief. "What do you all want?"  
  
"Italian," says Kitty. Nobody objects.  
* * *  
  
Once the waitress had taken our orders, we fell into silence. Well all of us except Kitty who was jabbering on and on about whether or not I should cut my hair and have it styled or just highlighting it. I only half listen to her while Logan ignores her completely. Rogue on the other hand looks distracted.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. "May I take a guess?"  
  
"Yeah, if ya can." She sinks lower in the booth.  
  
I touch her shoulder carefully so I don't mistakenly touch her skin by accident. Images of names and me appear in my head. "You're wondering what my name could be?"  
  
Startled she sits up quickly. Kitty stops talking and Logan glances over at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Ya know that from just touching mah shoulder?"  
  
"Is she right?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
"My name is Destiny. I think I dreamt it last night," I say slowly as I remember my dream.  
  
"You dreamt your name?" Logan asks. "I didn't know that part."  
  
"Neither did I until just now." I took a sip of water before continuing. "Two men in white coats were taking my blood while I was strapped to a metal chair. When the older one left with a vial of my blood four soldiers with loaded guns came in and secured my hands and feet like they do to prisoners. The younger man pats me on the shoulder and says something along the lines of 'Well done, Destiny'."  
  
"Destiny? It sounds so familiar," I hear Logan murmur to himself. Rogue and Kitty obviously didn't hear him because they continue to look at me, bamboozled.  
  
"The more I think about it the more it sounds right," I resume speaking. "Just don't tell anybody about me knowing my name. I want to talk to Professor Xavier about it first."  
  
"What about the boy?" Logan inquires. "He might tell."  
  
"I got the impression that he was going tell somebody but none were students."  
  
Kitty became all excited at the mention of a boy particularly because I had met one so early. "What's his name and more importantly: is he cute?"  
  
I feel a blush creep up my neck to my cheeks as I allow a secretive smile to show. "His name's Liam and he is really cute especially his smile."  
  
Logan growls at this. Either he's letting us know he's got ears and can hear us or it's a warning to me to not continue talking about boys. I have the distinct feeling that it's the second one.  
* * *  
  
After eating and idle chattering, Logan paid the bill and we're off to finish shopping. The last thing on Kitty's list is miscellaneous items. Kitty drags me into a store named Claire's.  
  
"What kind of earring do like?" Kitty asks as she fingers a pair of star earrings.  
  
I shrug. "I don't wear earrings." I tuck my black hair behind my ear showing her they aren't pierced.  
  
"Like that's cool. We'll pierce them while we're here," she says happily.  
  
I send a look of help and terror to Rogue in hopes she'll save me from Kitty. No such luck. She pulls me over to a chair near the checkout counter and forces me to sit as Kitty brings the sales lady over. I notice the sales lady's name tag. "Are you really gonna let them force me to pierce my ears, Melody?"  
  
"Quit being a chicken, Destiny!" Kitty teases and nods at Melody to continue.  
  
Melody holds out a piece of cardboard with different kinds of earrings in it. "Pick a pair," she orders. Groaning, I choose the star-shaped diamonds. She smiles and places one in the gun-like thing. "Hold still. The pain won't last long."  
  
She places the gun to my ear and squeezes the trigger. I feel the earring go through my earlobe. I don't even bat an eye. Melody moves to the other ear and puts the earring in my left ear. I send Rogue a confused look. I was expecting pain instead of a dull ache. I stand and mutter a "Thank you" to Melody.  
  
Rogue and Kitty help me pick out several pairs of earrings, four necklaces, some toe and regular rings, and a watch. I can only shake my head at all the stuff; unable to believe I will ever need all of it. Looking at Logan, I can tell we have mutual feelings. Never the less, he pays for the jewelry and we head back to the car. Bags upon bags of clothes, shoes and other things fill the trunk. Weary, I climb into the backseat of the convertible behind Logan. Kitty crawls into the back with me behind Rogue.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: That's it for now. It is 4 a.m. US central time so I'm going to bed now. I've been on this computer for almost 6 hours or so. My head, eyes and fingers hurt so please review. I'm so tired that even the voices have stopped. Boy, what a scary thought. No voices to help me write. I'm gonna go now so bye.  
  
*DKN&E wake up* Bye! *they fall back asleep*  
  
RV: PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know that staying up this late wasn't a waste of time or sleep. 


	22. Chapter 19

RV: I've rested and done the dishes, laundry and baked a cake so now I can add a new chapter.  
  
K: O-o-o-h-h-h cake! Yum!  
  
RV: No! It is not for you. It's for Mom's B-day and 4th of July.  
  
D: That's cruel and unusual punishment! RogueVampyr.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Once outside New York, we settle into a comfortable silence. Music comes out of the speakers softly. Nobody knows what kind of music it is but we don't care. I sigh and lay my head against the cool glass of the window. Images race into my head. Three men and a woman attack us. One of the men had long nails and covered in fur despite the fact that it's a warm spring day. The woman had blue skin and short red hair. She shifted into Logan's form and six claw like things shot out of her hands. Kitty was grabbed by a green tongue belonging to the second man. He looked like a frog. The last man wore a helmet that was rather stupid looking. A cape billowed behind him as he floated to the ground in front of me. He began to speak to me but I could not hear him or read his lips. I pull away from the widow breaking the vision.  
  
"Like what's wrong?" Kitty asks me, concern in her blue eyes.  
  
"Stop the car!" I cry not noticing the tremble in my voice. "Logan, please stop the car!"  
  
He looks in his rear view mirror at me. "Why? Are you sick?"  
  
"No. I had a vision. It is imperative that you-" The car comes to a sudden halt. My head hits the back of Logan's seat as the door is wrenched open by an unseen hand only to have the hairy, long nailed man to appear. "Oh shit!" I whisper as the large man yanks Logan out of the car.  
  
Kitty is grabbed around the waist by the green tongue and pulled out of the car. Rogue darts after her but the blue woman intercepts. I jump out of the car to go help Kitty. The man with the stupid looking helmet floats down in front of me. I feel like I've met him before seeing him in my vision. It has something do with his eyes.  
  
"Ah, we meet again, Destiny," he says with a slight smile. His smile worries me. "Dr. James said you had escaped like we planned. And that you killed five men that night. Do you remember?"  
  
"No. I remember nothing. Who are you?" I demand.  
  
"I am Magneto. It is a shame that James erased your memory," the man said, "and left you with these human lovers. However I can offer you something better. Leave these pathetic X-Men and join me and the Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
"Over my dead body," I snarl throwing a ball of fire at him. I don't wait to find out if it hits him or not. I ran over to help Kitty with the frogger man. He had spit some time of greenish-yellow goop at her. It covered her nose and mouth then hardened. "Hey! Frogman! Pick on someone your own size!" 'Wait a second, Kitty's taller than me. Why did I choose that line?' I don't have time to think about. Frogger man shoots his tongue at me but with a small flick of my hand his tongue becomes engulfed in flames. He shrieks and swears as he runs in search of something to put out the fire.  
  
"Hold still!" I command kneeling next to her. Kitty ignores me as her state of panic increases; her screams muffled by the goop. "Kitty, hold still! If you don't I could blow up your face." She immediately freezes her eyes as big as silver dollars. I put my hands near the goo and turn my head to the side squeezing my eyes shut. I hear a little pop then Kitty couching and gagging as she tries to bring air into her lungs. "Are you okay?" She nods heaving. "Lie down. I'm gonna go help Rogue."  
  
I glance in Rogue's general direction. The blue woman was no where to be seen. Instead Logan was there beating the crap out of Rogue. I can only stand there staring at the two rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other. A roar behind me brings me out of my trance. Suddenly Logan comes flying by me. 'Whoa! What's going on? Two Logans?'  
  
"Logan?" I ask touching his shoulder. "How come there are two of you?"  
  
He sits up shaking his head. "What you mean two of me?" I point at Rogue. "Shit! It's Mystique! Go help Rogue!" He quickly climbs to his feet and rushes at the hairy man.  
  
I turn the other direction and launch myself at the fake Logan now known to me as Mystique. I tackle her as I had Kurt the night before. We roll over and over down a slope into a ditch filled with water. My clothes absorb the water and are instantly soaked as Mystique and I come to a stop with me atop her. She flips me over her head as she shifts back into herself. I hurriedly clamber to my feet despite my water soaked clothes weighing me down.  
  
"Foolish girl, do you really think you can beat me?" she sneers.  
  
"Probably not by myself but luckily I've got back up," I smile at the blue woman as Rogue touches the woman's shoulder. Mystique slumps into the water, unconscious.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Hope you all enjoyed that. A little info on Destiny: She has a short memory.  
  
E *in an Australian accent*: Just like you RogueVampyr.  
  
RV *in same accent*: I know. Now stop making me speak in this accent, Effie. *E retreats back into RV's mind and RV's voice goes back to slightly normal* Thank you! There won't be any updates till Monday on account I'm going out of town AGAIN!  
  
N: We're sure traveling a lot. I say we drink your parents' blood and make them our minions. Then we won't have to go somewhere with no X-Men or computers.  
  
RV: For once, Nukpana, you have an idea I like but like all your other plans I can't do that cause I'm not a vampire in reality. *N grumbles something about reality sucking. RV rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyways. . . Review please. 


	23. Chapter 20 65 reviews! u all can do bett...

RV: Sorry it's been awhile. Been having family problems but now I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully Silver Gemstones and I will have another chapter added to Losing It by the end of the weekend. So on with the chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I pull the unconscious Mystique out of the water and into the woods near the ditch while Rogue goes and checks on Kitty. I drop her into a bush and quickly sprint back to the place where Logan was fighting Hairy Man.  
  
When I get there, I see that Hairy Man has pinned Logan to the ground and is trying to crush his throat. Without thinking I run at the man as fast as I possibly can in wet clothes. "Hey ugly!" I scream leaping on his back. "You may want to watch your back."  
  
Hairy Man immediately releases his death grip on Logan's throat in an attempt to grab me. I hang on for dear life as he spins around in circles and claws the air near me. "Get off me!" he growls.  
  
"I'd be happy too if I knew you weren't going to kill me when I do," I retort. I feel my hand heat up and flames lick my skin as I transfer the fire to Hairy Man's coat. He roars as he grabs me by my hair and throws me a couple feet away from him. I land hard on my side, my arm pinned beneath me broken.  
  
I sneak a quick glance at Logan. He's slowly crawling to his feet oblivious to Hairy Man's advance. 'Shit! What am I gonna do?' The radio I blew up enters my mind and an idea formulates. "I hope this works," I whisper holding out my hands and concentrating on the air in front of Hairy Man. I close my eyes when I feel my hands jump back towards me as the built-up energy leaves. The sound of fireworks explodes in my ears.  
  
I cautiously open my eyes expecting Hairy Man's gut to be covering the ground around me. Surprisingly, Hairy Man is hanging upside down in a tree thirty feet away unconscious. . I stare at him for a minute or two in awe. Luck must finally be on my side. I walk over to Logan and offer my hand to him.  
  
"Thanks, kid," he groans taking my hand. He looks at from head to toe. "Why are you soaked?"  
  
"Fell down into a ditch."  
  
Someone claps behind us. "Bravo!" Logan and I spin around prepared to fight. "You are quite impressive with your enhancements, Destiny."  
  
"What are you talking about Magneto?" Logan growls as his claws shoot out with a distinct *shink*. I involuntary jump to the side startled.  
  
"Don't threaten me, Wolverine. Remember what happened last time. You don't want another one of your girls taken from you again," Magneto mocks, "especially when she's your daughter."  
  
"W- wha- what is he talking about, Logan?" I stammer.  
  
"Jean did a paternity test between you and me after Rogue talked to the professor about her.her suspicious. It came out positive," he explains while glaring at Magneto the entire time. "I was waiting for myself to believe it before I told you. I'm sorry Destiny."  
  
"How touching but I am afraid I must cut the family reunion short," Magneto sighs lifting Logan into the air.  
  
My stomach begins to burn. "Let him go!" I cry as an unbearable pain slams into me. 'Oh, Goddess not now. Not again.' I fall to my knees clutching my stomach as tears and sweat roll down my cheeks.  
  
Magneto smiles triumphantly. "So the drug does work. Wonderful."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Sorry about the short chapter. Hopefully I'll have a new one up later today or sometime tomorrow afternoon. 


	24. Chapter 21

RV: New chapter! And some answers for those who asked.  
  
SperryDee: Destiny's mom is Scott's older sister. I know he doesn't have one but I need a way to connect the two. Scott doesn't know he had an older sister. Read "9. Author's Note" it explains some in there.  
  
Mr. X: There's no need for name calling. It is very childish. I know Logan has a healing factor but even he can die from a sharp object penetrating the heart. Plus I needed that part. Hopefully you'll understand that when you finally reach this chapter.  
  
Innocent Evil: Congratulations on graduating boot camp. Glad you're back.  
  
RV: Well on with the chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I feel a gloved hand touch the back of my neck. It's Rogue. "What sick and disturbing thing have you done now, Magneto?"  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, Rogue, but this is between Destiny and me. By the way I love what you've done to your hair."  
  
I can feel Rogue tense up in anger. "Well at least I'm not an old coot who hates and despises everyone because he can't stand to look at himself in the mirror after realizing he could have killed an innocent child so he could restore his own childhood," Rogue fires back.  
  
The pain continues to build inside me ripping a terrified scream from my throat. "What did you do to me?"  
  
I feel Magneto's icy gaze on me. "I had James inject you with a serum that kicks in during periods of emotional stress. It is a mixture of X-genes from other mutants. It adds powers to the ones you already have. The more pain you experience the stronger the power. Obviously you're not that strong yet. I figure when you became strong enough I'd give you the other to stop the 'pain' you are experiencing now." His gaze warms and he smiles. "Join me and I'll stop the pain now if you wish."  
  
"No!" I scream.  
  
"I see you need more of an incentive. Mystique! Sabretooth! Toad! Take care of are three prisoners. I'll handle the Wolverine," he orders.  
  
Sabretooth locks his arms around my waist, pinning my arm to my sides as the pain only increases. "Like get your slimy tongue away from me!" I hear Kitty yell behind me. 'I can't let this happen,' I thought as the last wave of pain hits me like lightning. "Let. Us. Go!" I shout as a bright light bursts from my body.  
  
The light grows brighter and bright as it spreads in all directions. Suddenly everything goes dark and Sabretooth's arms are no longer around me. I feel myself falling.  
  
* * *  
  
The light was so bright it nearly blinded him. Magneto pushed himself to a sitting position. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the blinding sun. He then noticed the sand beneath him. What the hell happened? Why am I in a desert?, he thought to himself while searching for the rest of his party.  
  
Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad lay a few yards away in the sand. Magneto slowly crawled to his wondering again what had happened. He made his way over to Mystique and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm going to kill Liam," she snarled shaking sand from her red hair. "He didn't tell us she was this strong already." She looked around her. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"I don't know which exactly," said Toad as he made his way to Magneto and Mystique with Sabretooth not far behind, "but we're in a desert-"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Sabretooth grumbled.  
  
"Would you let me finish, you overgrown, hairy, polar bear's ass?" Toad asked then smacked him in the back of the head with his burnt tongue. Sabretooth growled. "Like I was saying, I don't know which desert we're in but its one in Africa. I haven't seen enough of it to know."  
  
"I told you watching too much educational TV was bad for you," Sabretooth muttered.  
  
"Well at least I wish to have a functional brain," Toad snapped.  
  
Magneto turned away from their childish bickering and pulled out the cell phone he carried in his pocket. He quickly dialed in a number and placed the phone to his ear. However he heard nothing. "Damn it! The phone's dead!" Growling he hurled the phone into the desert. "Stop your damn bickering and start walking."  
  
* * *  
  
The X-jet landed a few yards from Logan and the girls. Xavier was the first to exit the aircraft and soon followed by Jean, Storm and Cyclops. Cyclops and Jean knelt next to the unconscious dark haired girl while Storm helped Logan then Rogue to their feet. Kitty slowly made her way to Xavier.  
  
"What happened, Kitty?" the professor asked.  
  
"Magneto and his goons attacked us. He wanted Destiny to join him but she said no and did something to them," Kitty blurted out in a rush, "making them disappear."  
  
"Who is Destiny?" Storm asked her head tilted to the side in confusion.  
  
"The girl," Logan answered walking over to the girl. "My daughter."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Hope you all like it and review. 


	25. Chapter 22

RV: Alright I had a can of orange Mt. Dew so I'm ready to type now. Warning: if any craziness or randomness appears in this chapter, I apologize and blame it on the caffeine.  
  
N *holding a can of Red Bull*: CAFFEINE!!!! Yay! Next best thing to blood.  
  
E *in Rogue's accent*: Ugg! Gag meh with a spoon!  
  
K: Okay! *pulls out 56 spoons and chases E* MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
RV: Keres! No! No gagging Effie with ah. 56 spoons! Get back into my head this minute! *All jump back into head* Okay enjoy chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Cyclops looked from Destiny to Logan then at Jean. "We should get her back to the school. Rogue, will you drive Kitty, Logan, and my car back?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Rogue put her arm around Kitty's shoulders and led the shaken girl to the car.  
  
Logan refused to follow. He stayed next to his daughter with her hand in his. Jean's heart went out to the man. Gently she laid her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Logan. I promise," she whispered soothingly. "The professor and I will take care of her. Destiny will be waiting for you at the school, safe and sound." "Thanks Jean," he mumbled setting Destiny's hand down. With one last look at his daughter he followed the path Rogue and Kitty had taken minutes earlier.  
  
Cyclops actually felt sorry for the guy. 'No guy no matter how much I dislike him should have to go through this,' he thought sadly as he lifted the small girl into his arms. "Get the door for me, Storm."  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay, Rogue?" Kitty asked from the backseat.  
  
"Of course. Destiny's just like Logan, a fighter," Rogue answered with more confidence than she felt. She glanced in the rearview mirror at Kitty. The answer seemed to have satisfied the girl. Rogue glanced at Logan's still form in the passenger seat. He looked so lost and years older than he appeared. When he came to the car he had said nothing or even acknowledged the teens. He had just sat in the car. 'I hope the professor has some answers when we arrive.'  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: I know a short chapter but if I want know what you guys think before I post a new chapter that, if I plan it right, will be really, really long. So review. 


	26. Chapter 23

RV: Okay I've gotten way off the story I previously wrote in one of my cherished notebooks. The plot and everything is still going correctly but what I've typed is not what I had written. So please don't get mad if I don't update as often because now I have to type whatever comes to mind and make sure what I type doesn't screw up the plot that I have already written. *to self* Hope everybody understood that.  
  
D: If I do than they should.  
  
RV: Thanks for the support Diomedes.  
  
D *shrugs*: But then again there are always those idiots that cant understand the letter "A".  
  
RV: Well that just crushed my hopes. This chap should be a lot longer than all my previous ones. Just read then review it.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
There is a strange roaring sound in my ears. I slowly open my eyes expecting it to be extremely bright however it stays as dark as if I hadn't opened my eyes. I can hear Jean, Ororo and Professor Xavier talking near by. Scott is just past them. The roaring continues and is starting to get on my nerves. I push myself up into a sitting position.  
  
Someone touches my shoulder causing me to jump.er, ah.push myself away. ~Relax, Destiny, its just me, Dr. Grey. ~ I hear Jean whisper in my head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I cant see, Dr. Grey."  
  
I hear her sigh. "It is kinda dark in here. Hang on a second while I turn on a light."  
  
She starts to move away but I reach out and grab her hand. "Its not the lighting. I cannot see at all, not even the shape of you. It cant be that dark in here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xavier asks.  
  
"The light I somehow created must have blinded me 'cause I cant see anything," I answer more calmly than one would have in this type of predicament.  
  
"Yes, that is a possibility," Xavier agrees thoughtfully. "If that is the case you'll have an enormous adjustment to make."  
  
"Is there anything you can do for her, Jean?" Ororo inquires. I can tell by the sound of her voice that she is worried about me and is frowning.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Ms. Munroe. Once I know my way around the school, I'll be fine. If push comes to shove, I'll get one of those walking sticks or, if you let me, Professor, a seeing-eye dog. I can already feel myself adjusting to being blind."  
  
"How so?" Jean asks me. I can tell she's fascinated yet disturbed by the whole thing.  
  
"My hearing and sense of smell is a little better. I can sense when someone or something is coming towards me. That kind of stuff," I finish lamely rubbing my right wrist. "Its going to storm. My arm always aches before a storm." Just then the room shakes. 'I guess were in a plane.'  
  
"I suggest everyone take a seat. The landing is gonna be a little ruff with the storm," Scott calls back from the cockpit.  
  
"You may want to heed his advice, Destiny," Ororo says in a teasing voice as she guides me to a seat near the professor.  
  
"Don't listen to Storm. My landings are perfect."  
  
"A perfect dud," I hear Jean's voice say.  
  
I can't help but smile at their teasing criticism. "How's about I judge that for myself," I smile taking my seat then grow sober. "How am I going to face everyone at the school when they find out that what happened today?"  
  
"You've done nothing wrong so there is no reason for the other students to dislike you. However that's not the thing bothering you is it?"  
  
'He knows. He knows I killed those men, but how?' "You're right, there is something else bothering me," I answer. 'Come on; think of something to tell the man. What would Logan do? Logan that's it.' "Magneto said that Logan is my father and Logan confirmed it. It'll be really awkward when the school finds out. Chances are Kitty will have it spread around there in no time. That on top of me suddenly becoming blind, I'm worried."  
  
Xavier squeezes my shoulder with a small chuckle. "The students will be shocked somewhat that you are Logan's daughter but they won't care all that much. In fact when you angry and don't want anyone around they would probably shy away as they do with your father." I smile at the imagery. "As for your blindness, everyone will help you if you let them. They'll treat just the same as before."  
  
"I hope so," I smile. So he doesn't know, good. I should tell him but not here in front of everyone. "Could I, ah, could I talk to you later? I say it now but I don't want everyone to hear."  
  
"Whenever you wish."  
  
"Thanks." I relax back into my seat just as Scott prepares to land. When he does there is a loud thud and a tremble. "I agree with Storm. You need landing lessons, Mr. Summers. Perhaps a certain blind girl I know can teach you." Scott grumbles something as he walks past me. I can hear Jean and Ororo trying to keep from laughing. By the sound of it, I'd bet they're losing. When Xavier lets a chuckle escape, I continue. "Seriously, Mr. Summers, I'll help."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Laugh it up now, Destiny," Scott snaps, "because come Monday you're gonna die in my class." He then stalks out.  
  
I feel Jean's hand on my shoulder. She guides me out of the plane whispering in my ear, "You are definitely Logan's daughter."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: I hope you like it. It wasn't as long as I was shooting for but I got my left pointer finger smashed in a car window (don't ask) half way through. It kinda hurts when typing so I didn't do as much. But it's almost 3 pages long on Microsoft Word in 12 pt. font so that's a lot for a sore finger. Well, all of you review so I know the pain was worth it. 


	27. Chapter 24

RV: They fixed it! YAY!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I hear footsteps running towards me. Then out of no where to skinny arms fly around my neck. "You're okay! We were like so scared for you!" Kitty cries after releasing me. I hear two more footsteps come up behind her. I can feel the weight of their stares on me. "Why do you like look straight through me?"  
  
I take a deep breath and start to answer but Xavier intervenes. 'Thank you Goddess,' I sigh deeply relieved.  
  
"Destiny cannot see. It appears that when she created that light it blinded her," Xavier explains calmly.  
  
"Wha- what do you mean it- it blinded her?" Logan stutters. "Wouldn't we be blind also since we saw that light?"  
  
Stepping around Kitty, I hold out my hand to Logan. Once I feel his hand in mine I give it a reassuring squeeze. "I think because I created it the only blinded me. My blindness may temporary or permanent. I don't know yet but I'm not worried about. I'm already adjusting." I give him a hug and whisper in his ear, "So stop fretting, Dad."  
  
"I'm glad you're a. you're a." Rogue stammers trying to find the words, "a live. What else am I supposed to say? You're not fine. You're blind." I can hear tears in her voice.  
  
I let go of Logan. "Professor-"  
  
"I know, Destiny," he interrupts. "Let's leave the girls alone for a little while. That includes you, Logan." Xavier, Ororo and Jean move away while Logan stays rooted to his spot.  
  
"We'll be fine. I promise," I guarantee him. It seems to have satisfied him and he walked away. I hug Rogue neither of us caring if she absorbs part of me or not. Kitty soon joins us crying her eyes out.  
  
Rogue pulls away from Kitty and I. "Sorry. I usually don't cry."  
  
"So big deal if the untouchable Rogue cries. Like Destiny and I won't tell anyone," Kitty teases causing us to laugh.  
  
My stomach grumbles noisily. "I say we storm the kitchen and get some food."  
  
"Uh, not a good idea. Storm will fry our asses if we set foot into the kitchen while she's cooking. How about we take your stuff upstairs and get cleaned up?" Rogue suggests still giggling. "Dinner will be in about an hour or two. Unpacking should keep us busy until then." Some silent exchange goes between her and Kitty. I feel Rogue's arm drop from my shoulder. "Kitty will take you to our room. I have to go get someone."  
  
I shrug and let Kitty lead me upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Liam Holt paced across his room. He couldn't get Destiny out of his head. She had looked so beautiful this morning sliding down the banister rail. So carefree and innocent. He couldn't conceive of the idea that she could kill people or much less that she had. Mystique and Magneto had to be lying. It was their way of keeping him from her.  
  
Liam had enrolled undercover, so to speak, for Magneto shortly after the Liberty Island incident. Magneto had helped him get out of some trouble a couple of years ago. So when he asked the young man to enroll in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and report back about its students and staff, Liam had no problem doing it. Once his job was done and his debt repaid, he was free to do whatever he wanted.  
  
'Until Destiny entered the playing field.'  
  
He felt horrible reporting about her to Magneto. He knew something bad was going to happen when he did. 'Damn my powers,' he thought to himself staring at his hands. 'Why couldn't I have gotten Drake's powers instead of mine?' He hated his ability to touch someone and instantly knowing everything there is to know about that person. Especially when he had to use it to gain information on his new friends and mentors.  
  
"Maybe that's why I can't get Destiny out of my mind," he whispered thinking out loud. "I touched her and got nothing except she's smart, exceptionally powerful, and doesn't remember much of her past." Liam jumped as the door opened.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
N: Review or I shall suck your blood and make you my minions. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
RV: You best listen to Nukpana. It might just happen. 


	28. Chapter 25 More reviews people!

RV: Okay, where are my reviews. Everybody was doing great up until now. Please review or I will have gone through the pain for nothing. I have stitches in my finger so it kinda hurts to type. I want reviews to know my pain was worth it.  
  
E *in Japanese accent*: Poor RogueVampyr.  
  
K *clutching heart*: I feel your pain.  
  
RV *crying*: You guys really care about me. I thought you were around just to annoy me and for once I'm glad to be wrong. *dries eyes* Okay. This chapter is for the little voices in my head. Enjoy.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"Hey, Rogue. Bobby and John aren't here and I don't know where they are."  
  
"I wasn't looking for them," Rogue said stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "I want to talk to you about the new girl."  
  
"Destiny?"  
  
Rogue smiled, "So you're the cute Liam she met earlier today?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered just as her entire sentence soaked in. "She thought I'm cute?"  
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at her boyfriend's roommate. "Come with me, Liam," she ordered stepping out of the room.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes and no. You'll understand when you see her."  
  
Liam had no choice but to follow when a gloved hand grabbed him by the sleeve.  
  
* * *  
  
I stiffen as soon as I hear Rogue's light footsteps coming towards the room with another set of footsteps slightly heavier. My breathing and heart beat quicken in dread. I'm not ready to face anyone yet. "Kitty, what were you and Rogue communicating silently about in the hanger?"  
  
"Rogue wanted to like go talk to Bobby, I suppose. She was going to his room. Why?"  
  
"Could you look and see who she's bringing here?"  
  
"Uh, sure." I hear her open the door and gasp. "Stay where you are. I'll be right back," she orders leaving the door ajar. Kitty starts scolding Rogue. "Why are you bringing him here? She like practically shot through the roof when she heard you guys. I don't think she's ready to face anybody yet."  
  
I hear the 'him' sneak away from Rogue and Kitty's argument closer to the door. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I panic and hide under the first bed I smack into.  
  
"Destiny?" he calls softly through the door before opening it. It's Liam. "Destiny? I know you're in here." He opens the closet doors then closes them. "Why are you under the bed?"  
  
"Do you want the truth or something that will make me seem less cowardly?" I ask scooting out from underneath the bed.  
  
"Which ever makes the most sense."  
  
"I was trying to find one of my new shoes," I say keeping back to him while holding up what I hope is a shoe.  
  
"Nice try but that's not a shoe. It's a yo-yo," he says with a smile in his voice. He sits down on the bed closest to the door. "Since you told me the explanation that might have made you seem less cowardly if it hadn't been for that yo-yo, you can turn around and tell me what's going on."  
  
"I was hiding from whom ever was coming in here," I say dusting off my newly changed clothes. I turn around and face him.  
  
"My God, what happened?" he whispers the weight of his gaze never leaving my face. Liam grabs my hands and pulls me over to the bed to sit.  
  
For the first time since waking up in the jet, I cry for the loss of my sight afterwards I told him what happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Liam held and rocked Destiny through her tears. Normally he'd find comforting a crying female uncomfortable and awkward but not with her. He didn't bother with the meaning less dribble of saying 'Everything is going to fine' and 'At least you have people who care about you to help you' that he'd heard when his father died. No, nothing like that.  
  
After a couple minutes of crying Destiny dried her eyes and told Liam about Magneto's offer and the fight with Toad, Sabretooth, and Mystique. She told him about the pain and light she created then how she woke up in the Blackbird blind. Having grown up isolated from people that knew of, she was afraid of how the students would react to her being Logan's daughter and her blindness. She told him all this while he held her tightly in his arms.  
  
Rogue and Kitty stood just outside the room listening to Destiny's voice. "Still angry I dragged him here?" Rogue asked Kitty.  
  
"No. She needed to like spill her guts to someone," she sighed leaning against the wall. "Maybe this will get them together and we could all like go on a triple date."  
  
"Let's just take this one step at a time, Kit. Let's go see if Storm needs any help in the kitchen."  
  
`~@#$%^(  
  
RV: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review while I go get some Advil. Bye! 


	29. Chapter 26

RV: Another chapter and some back round info on Liam Holt. Four of these **** means a vision. That's about it.  
  
K: What about Shorty? You something about that person.  
  
RV: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Keres. Okay.  
  
Shorty: You are my favourite reviewer. You review every time. So this chapter is for you, man!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
At the end, I feel Liam stiffen and his arms tightened around me in anger. "I'm going to kill him," he says giving me a quick reassuring squeeze before leaping off the bed and leaving before I can stop him.  
  
Feeling scared for him, I follow him out of the room running into someone. "Sorry," I apologize moving around him or her. I continue half walking half sprinting down the hall, my hand against the wall to help guide me and focus on Liam's footsteps. "Liam! Wait up."  
  
His footsteps stop however I don't and run into him. Thankfully he steadies me before I fall on my butt and make a fool of myself in front of the other students. I can't help but smile. "You always seem to be doing that."  
  
He grunts like a typical guy when annoyed. Well at least that's what I've picked up from being around Logan and Scott. "I can't let him get away with this," he says his voice filled with anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask. "You talk as if you had something to do with Magneto attacking us."  
  
"I- I- I-" he stutters.  
  
I hold my hand out to him. "May I?" He takes my hand and places it on his cheek. I feel him nod his head not trusting his voice. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, I let the images flood my head.  
  
****"Come on, man!" a large man dressed in black said slapping a younger Liam on the back. "This'll be easy and we'll be rich afterward."  
  
"If you say so, Sancho," he replied uneasy.  
  
The two boys slipped into the pawn shop while five other boys waited outside. Seconds later they could hear police sirens coming. Sancho ran out of the shop and down the street with the other boys right behind him. Liam slipped on the broken glass, cutting his hands. The cops quickly surrounded him and took him to the station.  
  
Magneto happened to walk by the station just as the police escorted him inside. He bails Liam out. He has him enroll into Xavier's school a few years later when his mutation kicks in. Liam's only objective: report in on the powers of the students and any new teachers.  
  
Liam hated using his curse as he called it for spying on his new friends and mentors. He hates know everything about people with a single touch. That's why he likes Destiny. He can learn things about her as she regains her memories.****  
  
I remove my hand from his cheek. "You're with Magneto. You told him about me this morning. That's why you were in such a hurry to leave," I accuse. "You found out what I could do and told him. That's why he attacked Logan, Kitty, Rogue and I."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: Oh no. What's Destiny gonna do? Review and you'll find out soon. If I don't get at least 5 reviews it's going to be a long wait for the next chapter. 


	30. Chapter 27

RV: I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 5 reviews but I'm making an exception on account that I can't sleep. I'm too doped up on Advil for my stitches and Mt. Dew. My dad will probably kill me for typing on the computer at 1 in the morning but oh well. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and review.  
  
Sorry Shorty but Liam is mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"No. er. yes. well sort of," Liam groans. "He was going to ask or rather demand you to join him no matter what. He knows you but not what you can do. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"I read you loud and clear," I smile. "If he was going to do it anyway then you have no reason to blame yourself for Magneto's actions." I grab his hand that rests on my shoulder and lead him towards the stairs. ~Professor Xavier, could you provide me with a mental map of the school? ~  
  
~Destiny? ~  
  
~Yeah. Liam and I need to talk to you. ~  
  
~Liam will lead you to my office. ~  
  
~If I tell him, he'll bail. ~ I hear him laugh softly in my head as he sends me a map.  
  
"Where are we going?" Liam asks confused. "I'll take you there before I go take out Magneto."  
  
"I'll be fine. Just make sure I don't trip over anything or fall down the stairs," I say taking a tentative step down.  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier was still chuckling to himself after his silent talk with Destiny.  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this, Chuck," growled Logan. "We have to get Destiny some kind of walking stick or a seeing-eye dog. Her being blind is going to change her and everyone else's lives at this school. She's going to need help getting and learning her way around."  
  
"I understand, Logan. However I assure you she's going to be fine here. She has just asked me for a map of the school."  
  
"With her mind?" he asked impressed. "What can't she do?"  
  
Scott sat in a chair left of the over-protective father. "See."  
  
"Exactly. So how can she look at a map of the school if she's blind? Braille?"  
  
"Braille is an option and so is the seeing-eye dog and walking stick if the blindness is permanent. She isn't a telepath if that is what you were implying, Logan," Xavier said setting him straight. "She merely made it so I could hear her. The map I have provided her with is a mental map, meaning she can see it in her head."  
  
"I know that!" he snapped.  
  
"So what are we going to do for her?" asked Ororo. "She needs a way to get around on her own, so she can be independent."  
  
* * *  
  
I knock lightly on the door after hearing Lo- my father's and Ororo's voices on the other side. "Come in, children," Xavier calls.  
  
I open the door and drag Liam with me. "We need to speak with you, Professor."  
  
"Ororo, Scott, Jean will you excuse us for a moment?" Xavier asks making it sound more like an order. The three leave and close the door behind them. "Please have a seat."  
  
Logan guides me to a chair and I sit crossing one leg over the other. I feel Liam glance at me before sitting heavily in the chair on my left. Logan stays standing behind me. I reach over and squeeze Liam's hand earning a low growl from Logan. I ignore it and continue to hold Liam's hand silently giving him my encouragement.  
  
"What is it you two wish to talk about?" Xavier asks also ignoring Logan's growl of protest.  
  
"Destiny told me how she lost her sight. It was because of me," he starts.  
  
But that's all the farther he gets before Logan has a hold of him claws out. I immediately fly up out of my chair dropping Liam's hand in the process and try to pull my father away from him. "Let him go. You don't want do this," I say pleading. "Please, listen before you do anything rash. Please, Daddy."  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: What's the Wolverine gonna do? Will he kill Liam despite Destiny's pleas? Or will he let the boy go? Review and you'll find out. 


	31. Chapter 28

RV: Ya know I lied on the last chapter. It wasn't 1 a.m. when I wrote it. It was 12 a.m. My watch was wrong big time but it's fixed now. Yay for me!  
  
Shorty: I'm not mean. My voices are but not me. If I promise to share Liam (maybe) will you share Remy wit me?  
  
lisa-mysecret and Kat: I welcome you aboard my insanity train also known as Memories Forgotten.  
  
K *grabs Liam and runs away*: Liam's MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
RV *chases Keres*: NOOOOOO!!!! GIVE HIM BACK, KERES!!! I CREATED HIM! NOT YOU! ME! ME!! ME!!! ME!!!!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I feel Logan's muscles relax and hear his metal claws disappear beneath his skin. He doesn't say a word or growl as he helps me back to my chair. I keep a hold of his hand to prevent him from killing anyone. The stunned silence stretches on forever until I feel that I'll go deaf from it. Thankfully the professor breaks it.  
  
"Why do you think that you caused Destiny's blindness?" Xavier asks Liam.  
  
"Because I did," he answers. "Awhile before I came here I had got in trouble for breaking and entering a pawn shop with a bunch of guys. The guys bailed leaving me to take the rap. Magneto took responsibility for me and my actions and got me out of the canyon I had dug myself into. To repay my debt he had me enroll here to spy on the students and staff he didn't know about. He wanted to know all points of entry and about the defense systems. Then I would report my findings. When I bumped into Destiny this morning I tried to 'read' her but hardly got anything. I told Toad this and he told Magneto."  
  
"Magneto wanted me to join him and his little group," I input.  
  
"What else are you not telling us?" Logan demands.  
  
"I can't because I don't believe it myself."  
  
I hear the professor lean forward in his wheelchair. "Liam, right now it does not matter if you do not believe the information you have. We need all the possible facts to prevent Magneto from gaining access to Destiny or you or the school."  
  
I feel the three men's gazes on me. "Okay, alright," Liam relents. "Magneto had been experimenting on a mutants' blood to create the most powerful mutant that would surpass you and him, Professor. He had successfully created an elixir that would do that and all he needed was the prefect test subject.  
  
"One of his associates had infiltrated the military. His name is Dr. Alexander James or Eraser. He can take a person's memories. Well Magneto gave his elixir to Dr. James's boss, Hans Hoffman when he found out their favourite test subject happened to be related to two of the X-Men. The twist is Dr. Hoffman was looking for a way to reverse mutations.  
  
"The night Destiny arrived here the 'lab rat' escaped. She killed four Navy S.E.A.L. trained guards and Dr. Hoffman and used Dr. James as a shield to escape." Liam pauses to catch his breath. "I think once Magneto found out that Destiny was related to the Wolverine he was out for her. He's still pissed off that Logan stopped him from mutating the world leaders."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" Xavier asks calmly although everyone knew he was boiling.  
  
"I was stupid. Magneto made me believe that if you had ever found out I'd get kicked out. I didn't want that to happen. If I went anywhere else I would be confronted with fear, hostility and violence."  
  
'So now they know I'm a killer.' Unable to think, I bolt from the room before anyone can stop me. I hear them call my name and tell me to come back but I ignore them. I keep a hand on the wall to help me locate the door that leads to the back of the mansion. Upon finding it, I rush outside not caring if I or anyone else gets hurt in the process. Sprinting across the warm grass I feel beneath my bare feet, I reach the tree that had a limb in getting me into the school.  
  
For the second time in an hour or so, I cry as I slide to the ground. This time the tears are for all the bloodshed and pain I have caused. I cry for the men I had killed and the mutants that will be blamed. I cry until there are no more tears and built up frustration. Then I simply lay curled up into a ball in the evening grass and fall asleep.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
RV: REVIEW!!!! Or no more chapters! 


	32. Chapter 29

RV: I don't own X-Men because if I did I'd be Mrs. Remy LeBeau and live in a huge house in New Orleans. But I live in a spider invested house that no matter how many times we bug bomb the stupid creatures they still return.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Liam and Logan stood up to follow Destiny. "Let her go," Xavier ordered. "She needs time to think thing over."  
  
"What if she gets hurt?" Liam asked. "Or worse leave?"  
  
Xavier tapped his temple. "I'll know if she does. Just give her some time to absorb all you have told us."  
  
"What about Magneto?"  
  
"I doubt he'll show up for a while, Logan," Rogue said as she and Kitty came into the room. "Do you really think she killed those people Magneto was talking about earlier?"  
  
Liam turned to face the untouchable girl and her friend. "Magneto talked about that when he attacked you guys?"  
  
"Yeah but I like didn't believe him for a second," Kitty answered. "She looks and acts too innocent. On movies people are all like depressed or psycho after they kill someone."  
  
"This isn't a movie, half-pint," Logan growled, "and she is innocent. Even if she did kill those people it was in self defense." He couldn't believe that Destiny, his daughter or not, would ever kill someone. Without a word to the others he stormed out of the room. He vaguely heard Xavier tell the kids to go eat dinner as he tromped down the hall and out the front door.  
  
'Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I passed on some killing gene on to her along with my healing ability,' he thought to himself. 'There's only one way to find out. I have to find this Alexander James and force him to give Destiny her memories back. Then we'll know for sure if whether or not she killed those guys.'  
  
Unconsciously he began walking to the place Scott had originally found Destiny. Half way there he realized that was where he was heading. 'She kicked One-eye's ass there, too,' he thought happily. Kicking Scott's ass and making wise cracks at him was definitely as sign that Destiny had to be his daughter.  
  
He spotted his black haired girl curled up under a large tree. He silently approached her sleeping form and stopped when she sat up quickly. She looked scared and wild with the tear stains on her cheeks and the wind whipping her long hair behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
I wake up with the feeling someone is watching me. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's just me," I hear Logan's voice answer. "I came outside to think."  
  
"Pull up some grass," I smile patting the ground. He does so. Neither one of us speak at first. Logan clears his throat to say something but I cut him off. "Liam is telling the truth. Deep down I know I did kill those men. I don't know how or why but I promise you'll be the first to know when I do. Now stop blaming yourself."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what? Know what you're thinking?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When I touch things I can sometimes see the future or past events. When I touch people I can see their future or past. I can also feel what they are feeling at contact and sometimes what they are thinking about." I small smile touches my lips. "At times I can hear their hearts beat. When I admitted I killed those men your heart starts beating faster with worry."  
  
"You hungry?" he asks trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes but I don't want to face Liam, Rogue and everybody else yet. They probably despise me for killing. Not that I blame them. I kinda despise myself at the moment." I wipe away the new tears falling from my useless eyes. "Why does everything seem to be backfiring on me today? I feel so lost."  
  
Logan puts his arm around my shoulders and hugs me close to him giving me his shoulder to cry on as a father should. And cry I did. This time it was for me and him and the time we never had. He says nothing as he strokes my hair and rocks me like one would a small child.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
D *angrily*: I thought you said there wasn't going to be any more fluff and stuff! You lied.  
  
RV: No I didn't. I just forgot there was more. Plus this adds more drama to it.  
  
K *as she and Diomedes back RogueVampyr into a corner*: Drama. Shrama. I want more action.  
  
RV *cowers in corner*: Okay I'll put more action in. Soon. Promise. *breathes sigh of relief when the two back away* Please review. 


	33. Chapter 30 nobody loves me cause they ar...

RV: Okay some shout outs to my fans.  
  
The Anonymous review named Jackie: I love you! I'm trilled you think my story is the best you've read so far! When I saw your review I did a little happy dance around the room. You just made my day better.  
  
Shorty: Yeah that would be gross. But sharing Remy and Liam sounds like deal to me. Let me know when you plan to kidnap Remy and I'll help.  
  
Now on with the chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"Here," Logan says tucking a handkerchief into my hand when I finish crying. He stands up with me still in his arms then sets me on my feet. "Let's go get you some food. If anybody talks to you and you don't want them to tap me on the arm and I'll growl at them."  
  
I burst out laughing in the middle of blowing my nose. "Thanks but hopefully that won't be necessary." I tuck the used handkerchief into the back pocket of my new jeans. "How'd you know I was out here anyway?"  
  
"Instincts," he answers bluntly.  
  
"Really? Well do you instincts happen to know if it's safe for me sleep at night without having one of my roommates turning me in for killing someone?"  
  
"Would you get off that subject?" Logan growls annoyed. "Rogue, Kitty, Chuck, me, everybody that knows believe that you are innocent. That boy of yours is beating the shit out of himself with worry over you. He really likes you, kid."  
  
I smile and give him a hug. "So I he asks me out you're not gonna freak out and kill him like you were trying to do earlier?"  
  
"I'll try to resist the temptation," he says with a smile in his voice. "But that's all I can promise."  
  
"That's good enough for me. Come on. Let's go back inside before they send out a search party to look for us."  
  
"Scooter wouldn't be among them." Logan drapes his arm around my shoulders and leads me back towards the school.  
  
"Who's 'Scooter'?" I ask confused.  
  
"Scott. Cyclops. Mr. One-eye. Take your pick."  
  
My smile grows a little wider. "I take it you and him don't get along very well."  
  
"Kid, you got a talent for understatements," he chuckles.  
  
"Well he is arrogant but I've noticed so far that all men are to a certain degree. But Scott does act as if he has a stick up his butt." Logan laughs a little harder and squeezes me in a little hug. For some reason my thoughts drift back to Magneto and his henchmen. "I wonder what happened to Magneto."  
  
"If we're lucky he's forever lost in the Gobi Desert."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey I know where we are now, the Sahara Desert," Toad cried elatedly as the group strode into a village. The children stared at Sabretooth and tried to pet him. He growled then smiled as the kids ran away screaming for their mothers. Toad couldn't help but be tick off the larger man. "Oh come now, Kitty. Don't be such a spoiled sport and let them pet you."  
  
Magneto located a piece of steel large enough for the four of them to stand on. He ordered everybody on. Mystique obeyed without a word however Toad and Sabretooth grumbled and complained. The last time they had flown was via Storm's lighting bolt and Cyclops's optical blast. Magneto groaned and pushed the two on before climbing on himself. He raised his hands and the steel floated into the air.  
  
"If that girl doesn't switch to our side, I'm gonna kill her for this," Toad whined to Sabretooth who for once agreed with the pigeon eating man. "I hate flyin'!"  
  
* * *  
  
As Logan and I enter the dining room he leans down and whispers in my ear, "Your boyfriend's coming over."  
  
I smack him. "He's not my boyfriend. At least not yet." I run my fingers through my hair in hope that it's not that messy. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"Would I have led you in here if you didn't?"  
  
"Yeah you probably would."  
  
"See you answered you own question." He slips his arm out of my hand. "Go have fun."  
  
"Hey, Mr. Logan," Liam greets. My father grunts and walks away. "Is he still mad at me?" he asks taking my hand and leading me to the table.  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Uh. okay."  
  
"He's mad because a guy likes me. It's the father instinct revealing itself," I explain with a small laugh.  
  
"At least he's willing to fill those shoes," he says sadly. He helps me into a chair then sits in the one on my right. "If I hadn't of met you I would have never imagined him becoming a father. Now what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I'm blind Liam. I don't know what there is to eat." I squeeze his hand. "Why don't you surprise me but don't give me too much."  
  
"You're not one of the girls who watch what they eat to stay supermodel thin, are you?"  
  
"Yeah and the queen of England is a blue and green polka dotted elephant that speaks thru her ear," I say as seriously as possible.  
  
"Ya know I've heard that rumor is true," he replies equally serious.  
  
I start laughing unable to contain it any longer. "Alright I give. I'm not obsessed with weight watching. I swear it's just a precaution so if I don't like something I won't waste it for someone who does."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're smart."  
  
"Is that all?" I pout teasingly.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: Review! PLEASE! I feel so lonely in my basement.  
  
K: You got your EVIL voices to keep you company.  
  
RV: As I was saying, I feel lonely. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	34. Chapter 31

RV: Magneto's back and extremely pissed off not to mention desperate.  
  
Osso: It was a sneak attack and he didn't get hurt so technically he wasn't defeated. He just got lost in a desert.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
Supper had tasted pretty good. Liam told me the names of the foods as I ate them. I had decided I didn't like peaches, pears, bananas, fried chicken and coleslaw. There were some others I didn't like as well. Dessert was the best. Ororo and Jean had made chocolate chip and sugar cookies. After dinner Liam and I took a walk around the grounds and joined the others in watching a movie. Liam whispered what was going on in my ear during the entire movie. When it came time to go to bed, Bobby was forced to drag him upstairs while Rogue Kitty and I giggled.  
  
I lay in bed unable to sleep. My mind drifts off hear and there but not my eyes. In a way, I don't mind losing my sight. It has helped me become closer to my father, Liam, and everybody else. The drawbacks: I miss looking at the night sky which Liam spent an hour describing to me. I miss not seeing the expressions that play across people's faces. 'Goddess, why can't my brain just shut down and let me sleep?'  
  
Something crashes below in the room below me. I manage to creep out of my bed and out the door without waking Rogue and Kitty. Using the map in my head from the professor and the wall, I slowly make my way to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone down there?" I call softly. Something sharp hits me in the neck. 'Great! Now I want to sleep,' I think to myself just before I fall forward with weariness. A small cry of surprise escapes as I tumble down the stairs. I whack my forehead on something and black out before I hit the bottom of the stairs.  
  
* * * "That was surprisingly easy," remarked Toad rapping Destiny up in a blanket from the sofa and tossed her over his shoulder.  
"Let's go," Mystique commanded. She led the way out followed by Toad then Sabretooth.  
Magneto stood at the window and moved back to allow the trio to exit. "Take the girl to the helicopter," he ordered Mystique and Toad. "I need to speak to someone. Come with me, Sabretooth."  
The men made their way back into the school and up the stairs. Sabretooth sniffed out Liam's room which they found relatively easy. Magneto stuck the sleeping injection into Liam's arm to ensure that he did not awaken and cause a commotion.  
"Vhat is going on?" Kurt asked sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ah! Magneto! Let Liam go!"  
"Do shut up," he whispered directing a lamp to Kurt's head. Kurt hit the pillow unconscious. Magneto motioned for Sabretooth to grab Liam. They hurried down the hall and stairs and leapt out the broken window. Upon reaching Senator Kelly's helicopter, Sabretooth threw Liam on the floor then helped Magneto in before climbing in himself. Mystique and Toad took the copter into the air and they flew off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
A half hour or so after they had left, Logan burst into Liam's room. "Where the hell is Destiny, kid?" he growled striding over to the bed. He pulled back the covers only to discover the bed was empty. He heard someone groan behind him. "Is that you elf?"  
  
"Logan?" Kurt asked. "Tank Gott, I tought you ver Magneto."  
  
The man stared at the blue and furry Kurt with a look of confusion. Unconsciously he sniffed the air. "Sabretooth, Mystique and Toad were here also. Where's Liam?"  
  
"Magneto and Sabretooth took him," he answered exasperated.  
  
Logan rolled his dark eyes leaving the room. "Go tell the prof. and have Jean check out your head."  
  
Kurt vanished in a puff of blue-black smoke. Logan ran down to the garage and hopped onto Cyke's motorcycle.  
  
* * *  
  
"Professor, vake up!" Kurt cried while pounding on Xavier's bedroom door. ~Come in, ~ he heard in his head. He teleported inside the room. "Professor, Mr. Logan sent me to tell you tat he's gone after Liam."  
  
"What do you mean, Kurt?" the bald man asked worried.  
  
"Magneto and company ver here. He knocked me out vit a lamp ven I voke up as he and Sabretooth ver kidnapping Liam."  
  
~X-Men assemble. Magneto has taken Liam Holt. Logan is already out searching for them, ~ he called to the sleeping X-Men.  
  
At that moment Rogue, Bobby and Kitty burst into the room. Kitty had tears streaming down her cheeks. Kurt immediately went over and held her forgetting all about the bump on his head. Bobby held his girlfriend's gloved hand while her green eyes were wide with fear and worry.  
  
"Destiny's gone. Kitty and I woke up and she wasn't in the room. The door was slightly open," Rogue explained. "We searched all over the school for her. Then we went to find Logan or Liam to see if she was with them. But we couldn't find them either."  
  
~Destiny is missing also, ~ he sent. "Children go get your uniforms. You're going with Storm, Jean and Cyclops while I use Cerebro to try and locate our friends."  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'LL QUIT WRITING!!!!  
  
E * in an Arabic accent*: No you won't. You love writing too much to quit cause a few idiots won't review.  
  
RV: I think you're missing the point here. I threaten to stop writing and that'll motivate the read to review.  
  
E *in an Irish accent*: I think I understand know. Go ahead and continue. *steps quietly back into RogueVampyr's mind*  
  
RV *clears throat*: As I was saying. I SHALL QUIT WRITING IF I DON'T RECEIVE REVIEWS!!!! IF I MUST QUIT THEN I SHALL SIC NUKPANA AFTER ALL THOSE WHO DESTROYED MY CREATIVE MIND!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay I'm done now so review. Cheers! 


	35. Chapter 32

RV: Some shout outs to my fans!  
  
Jackie & Shorty: *starts sobbing* I love you guys! You are the kind of reviewers authors love! You tell me that you love my stuff and it makes me want to start doing a happy dance around the room! Mental hugs since I don't do real ones.  
  
The Pebble: You'll find out in the next chap.  
  
coon2010: You think it's funny? Wow! Nobody's told me that yet. If you want more info on Destiny read the 'author's note' chapters. I shall reveal Destiny's mom's name soon cause I've finally came up with one after 6 or 7 months. Yay me!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
'If that ass hurts her I'll pull every mutated cell out of his body,' Logan swore to himself and Destiny even though she'd never know it. He had screwed up so early in Destiny's life by letting her and himself be captured and experimented on by idiots. He let her mother, his wife, be killed in front of her. He made her grow up in a laboratory without a family that loved her.  
  
~It's not your fault, Logan. She knows that, ~ Xavier spoke. He provided the man with Destiny and Liam's location. Swearing under is breath, Logan hit the speed button, for the lack of a better name, and sped to the coast of New York.  
  
* * *  
  
I slowly ease myself out of the deep sleep and dreams I was in. I shift myself up to a sitting position despite the fact my hands are cuffed behind my back. The cold floor is hard and feels like metal. "Magneto," I mutter bumping into someone. "Hey? Who are you?" The person groans and mummers something. "Liam, is that you?" More incoherent grumbles. "Liam, wake up!"  
  
He groans again. "Destiny? What's going on? Why are you in my room? Not that I mind but-" he stops. "Why are my hands and feet tied together? Are yours?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you see anything?"  
  
"No. It's too dark. You okay?"  
  
"Other than a bump on the head and a few bruises I'm good. You?"  
  
"Sore," he answers. "I'm gonna kill whoever hurt you when I get free."  
  
"Then you'll have to take a sludge hammer to the main stair case. I fell down them after they drugged me. Nobody was close enough as far as I know to have pushed me." I rest my head against his shoulder. "Magneto is behind this."  
  
"I'm sorry about all that's happened. He's doing it because of me."  
  
I growl at him sounding surprisingly like Logan. "What is it with men blaming themselves when something bad happens?"  
  
Liam kisses my head. "Sorry."  
  
"And stop saying 'Sorry'! Only say it when you do something stupid and piss me off. Or was that what you were doing?" I feel his head nod against mine. "Thanks," I say snuggling closer to him as I begin to shiver slightly from the cold floor. "Got any ideas on how to get out of here?"  
  
For the next twenty minutes or so, we brainstormed and bounced ideas off each other. Liam suggested that I burn the cuffs off but the end result would be more harmful than helpful. Everything else was too extreme so we gave up and waited for Magneto to remember us.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up! Magneto wants to see you," a rough voice says kicking my numb bare feet.  
  
"Funny, I want to see myself too. Its not gonna happen in a while though," I shoot back at his demanding tone. I bump into Liam hard enough to wake him. "Magneto wishes to speak with us only not to have us speak."  
  
"No, he doesn't," he yawned. "He only wants you. Right, Sabretooth?"  
  
Sabretooth picks me up and grunts his answer. He reminds me of my father just hairier and smellier. He shoves me forward, "Get moving!"  
  
I lose my balance and fall back to the cold floor. "Dude, she's blind," Liam shouts at the furry man. "You can't shove her around like that! Blind or not!"  
  
I feel Sabretooth's coat brush against my face. A smile forms on my lips as an idea pops into my head. I turn my body so my hands touch the beast's coat. It erupts into flames. I can hear him jump around. Colourful words slip from his mouth as he tries to put out the blaze. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't proper to curse in front of a lady?"  
  
"Are you mad or just stupid?" Liam whispers in my ear. "He could kill you in one blow."  
  
"But he won't. Magneto would be very pissed with him which is something he can't afford. Besides its fun," I tease giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
He kisses me, leaving me breathless when he pulls away. "I'm holding you to your promise."  
  
I nod still slightly dazed at his kiss. With a deep breath to calm my heart, I turn to Sabretooth. "Hey, Furball, if you're done cursing and stomping, should we not be on our way to converse with your master?" He growls at me as he lifts me to my feet attempting to intimidate. It works about as well as mowing a lawn with a stereo. "Lead the way o' mighty pissed off one."  
  
He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the cell. His large hairy hand clamps itself around my neck as we walk down a hallway. Along the way to Magneto, he gets annoyed and throws me over his shoulder. "Set me on fire again and I'll hurt you severely since I'm not allowed to kill you."  
  
"Oh you're so scary. I think I'll wet myself in fear that you'll follow through with your threat," I say sarcastically. "Shall we test the theory?" I set his hair on fire as we pass through some 'swooshing' doors like the institute has.  
  
"Put it out, Destiny," I hear Magneto say detecting some amusement.  
  
I oblige him. 'Let's see if you're amused when your turn comes.' With a wave of my hand the fire disappears and Sabretooth lowers me to my feet. "You're lucky he likes you otherwise you'd be ash right now," I say to him just loud enough for Magneto to hear. "Then your boss is lucky also."  
  
"What on earth are you rambling on about?"  
  
"If I weren't blind you be trying to put yourself out as we speak."  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: Dun. dun. duuuuunnnnnn! What's gonna happen next? Review and you shall find out. 


	36. Chapter 33

RV: There shall be more Sabretooth ass kicking in the next chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I rub my nose with my middle finger in Mystique's direction. I can feel her yellow gaze on me from the corner of the room. Anybody could walk into the room and feel her hatred for me rolling off her in waves.  
  
"What do you mean you're blind?"  
  
"When I created that light that sent you idiots somewhere I blinded me," I answer. "Out of curiosity, where'd you end up?"  
  
"The Sahara," Toad replies. He was near am open window on the opposite side of the room as Mystique. I wish he'd move. The breeze carries his smell right to me.  
  
"Froggerman, do you know what B-A-T-H spells?"  
  
"Yeah. It spells bath," he grumbles. "And it's Toad."  
  
"Then take one or hang a car freshener around your neck."  
  
Magneto chuckles drawing my attention back to him. "You'll make a fine addition to the team, despite you being blind."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to join you?" I ask. "You're the reason I received my extra unwanted powers that made me blind."  
  
"True. However if you don't I'll have your father and boyfriend killed. Either you join me and they live or they die and you go back to the lab. It's your choice, Destiny."  
  
I can't let Magneto kill my father or Liam. He probably won't stop there either. I'd never survive being in a lab. I enjoy going where I want when I want. But if I do consent to joining Magneto he could still kill Logan and Liam for the hell of it. ~Professor, help me! ~  
  
~Destiny? Are you safe? ~  
  
~Depends on your definition of safe. Alive? Yeah. For how long? I don't know, ~ I ramble. ~Magneto wants me to join him. If I don't he says he'll have Logan and Liam killed then send me back to a laboratory. But if I do join him he could kill them anyways. I don't know what to do. ~  
  
~Logan and the others are on their way. Stay calm and try to delay. ~  
  
~How? ~  
  
~With whatever it takes that does not involve you getting hurt, ~ he answers before breaking off.  
  
Delay? That's his plan? He's freaking nuts. I decide to wing it. "I'll join you on a few conditions," I lie as a tear slides down my cheek for a more dramatic 'surrender'.  
  
"Name them. If they are reasonable we won't have a problem."  
  
* * *  
  
~Logan, wait for the others to arrive, ~ Xavier ordered. ~I just spoke with Destiny. She's fine and stalling for time. ~  
  
Logan about ran into a parked car when Xavier's voice popped into his head startling him. ~Sorry Chuck but this is my fight, my responsibility. She's my daughter. ~  
  
~She and Liam are students and friends to the X-Men. It is our duty also. Magneto's out for you now. He's threatened Destiny with yours and Liam's deaths. Please wait for the others. ~  
  
~Fine, ~ he said closing his mind to his friend.  
  
* * *  
  
"Logan, Liam and everyone else at the institute will remain safe and unharmed. I will stay in contact with my friends and father. I decide when, where and on whom I use my powers. You will find the man that took my memories. I want every single one returned," I stress. "You talked of an antidote of some kind. I shall receive that as well as the right to come and go without someone following me and all the rights a human receives."  
  
"That's a lot of bloody conditions," Toad mutters out loud to himself.  
  
"Oh and that Toady takes a bath at least every three days and Sabretooth loses the fur when he's around me. It's rather tempting to burn," I add. "Perhaps something to help me get around, like a dog or walking stick."  
  
"I'll see what I can arrange, Destiny," Magneto replies with a grimace in his voice. "I see no problem with a walking stick and Toad taking a bath once in a while."  
  
"Either you agree to all of it or-" I pause when Magneto cuts me off. Xavier's voice enters my head.  
  
~We're here. ~  
  
~Logan too? ~  
  
~Logan too. ~  
  
~I'll give you a buzz when to come in. ~  
  
"I will not however agree to leave Xavier and his students alone," Magneto says. "They are traitors against the Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
~Now Professor! ~ I smile at Magneto. "Then you have made a big mistake."  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: Another cliffhanger! Please review! I look around and see people who have fewer chapters than me but they have over a 100 reviews. I wish that were me but alas I do not. *runs to room and cries while holding favourite stuffed tiger* 


	37. Chapter 34

RV: More Sabretooth and Toad ass kicking in this chapter.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"Now Cyclops!" Xavier commanded upon receiving Destiny's 'buzz'. Scott blasted the double doors open. Rogue, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Nightcrawler entered followed by Storm, Jean, Cyclops, and Wolverine, claws extended.  
  
They saw Destiny standing in the middle of the room, barefoot and handcuffed. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly sprinted across the room as the others fought with Magneto and his henchmen. He sliced off the cuffs and hugged his daughter. "You're safe now, baby."  
  
"Dad," she cried hugging her father back. "Liam's still down there."  
  
Logan lifts her and carried her outside. He gently sits her on the bottom stair and puts his leather coat round her shoulders. It nearly swallows her. "I'll go find him. You stay out here where it's safe."  
  
"But I can help you guys keep Magneto and them busy."  
  
"No." With that he rushed back into the building to being searching for his daughter's boyfriend.  
  
* * *  
  
Ignoring my father's order, I stumble up the four stairs leaving his coat where he had put me. Upon entering the building, sounds of fighting and conversations converge on me. Mystique and Magneto are too far away at the moment for me to help fight them. My favourite over grown cat is the closest. I can hear Nightcrawler BAMPF! here and there.  
  
I start to head towards the sound but somebody seizes my arm. I grab the person's hand and flip him/her over my shoulder. The person lands with a grunt but doesn't get up. I step over him/her and follow the sound of Sabretooth's growl.  
  
"Destiny, I tought Volverine took you outside?" I hear Kurt ask next to me.  
  
"He did and ordered me to stay there but I thought I could help. Where's Mr. Summers?"  
  
"On your right," Scott says.  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"Kurt, you get Furball in front of me then Mr. Summers and I will blast him through the wall or whatever after the flames," I say holding up a hand.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Kurt says and BAMPF!'s away. Seconds later he returns. "Now!"  
  
I send a fireball at Sabretooth and hold out my hands. As the energy leaves my hands I hear Scott let leash his optic blast. A window shatters and Kurt lets out a cry of victory. I hear Scott running to help someone else. "I take it as that worked?"  
  
"You didn't know if that vould vork?" Kurt asks.  
  
"Uh. not really."  
  
"Oh vey! I'm going to go make sure tat ta cat is out of ta picture for a while." He BAMPF!'s away.  
  
I carefully make my way towards Kitty's voice when a bright light flashes in my eyes. I try to block out the light by covering my eyes but it doesn't work. The light grows brighter and brighter as different shapes of colour begin to form. The light fades and the blurry shapes gradually come into focus. 'I guess it was temporary,' I think to myself as I look around the room taking in everything. I notice that Jean and Kitty are having trouble with Toad. "Hey, Froggerman!" I shout at him. He kicks Jean in the stomach before turning to face me. "I think it's time for your bath."  
  
"For the final time, my name is Toad, you stupid bitch!" he screams. His tongue lashes out at me. I try to dodge it but he catches me around the ankle. He pulls his tongue back in and lands a punch to my face before I could block it.  
  
I can feel the blood gush from my nose before it starts to heal. "Obviously you never listened to your mother about hitting girls. Or is she like you?" I taunt. Not the smartest thing to do in the world but it allows Jean and Kitty to recover. "Smelly and disgusting."  
  
"When I kill you I hope you burn in hell," he says wrapping his tongue around my neck cutting off the air to my lungs. As soon as he's close enough his hands replace his tongue.  
  
I grab his shoulders. "You first," I choke as his clothes caught fire beneath my hands. He screams and lets me go. I sink to my knees gasping for air as I hear as sickening thud. Glancing up I see Jean glaring at the unconscious Toad sprawled against a wall.  
  
The next thing I know I'm trapped in Kitty's arms. "Ohmigod, you okay," she cries over and over.  
  
"Can't breathe," I gasp. She immediately lets go and helps me sit up. Jean's fingers touch my neck in search of any injuries in need of attention. "I'm fine. Just gotta catch my breath." Reluctantly she pulls her hands away. "I've got good news though."  
  
Kitty's blue eyes search my silver and red-flecked ones. She breaks out into a grin. "You can see."  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: The story is almost complete and I hope to hit the 110 mark before it's done. That would make me really happy. *sighs* Yeah. *starts daydreaming of reviews and Remy* 


	38. Chapter 35 the end is coming soon!

RV: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was out of town for a soccer tournament. One of my teammates sprained her ankle in the second game. Another had an asthma attack and I got heat stroke twice in one day. But enough about me. I love all you reviewers! Fanfiction isn't giving me all my reviews. It says I've got 101 but all I've been able to read is 96 so if I leave you out its cause I didn't get your review.  
  
Ash: I know Logan needs to be more of a softie and Scott needs more likeable. I'm trying to put those into future chapters. However the only problem I have is that I think of Logan as the overprotective dad. It'll take me a while to get past that so bear with me. I'll try my best to write those characteristics in. I'm going to write another story and. ah gotta stop now or I'll give something away. That would be bad. Glad you like my story and are impressed by it.  
  
Jack-o: Can I cry with you? *eyes water* I'm kinda sad it's going to end soon but not. Once it's done then I can add another story that'll hopefully be just as good as or better than this one.  
  
Osso: To answer your question. Destiny was born with the ability to heal her self as well as others and start/control her own fires. The others powers were a result from a drug she was given.  
  
Cassie2003: I'm glad you decided you'd read it after you found out that it is written in first person. I'm even gladder you like the story.  
  
Shorty8: Yay! Family's gone! More computer time! Woo hoo! I'm gonna tape Evolution cause I never get up in time to watch it.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I nod. "It must have been temporary," I say just before Kitty starts hugging me again. "Kitty, let go."  
  
"Sorry. Where's Liam?"  
  
"I don't know where exactly but he's here. Logan went to go find him." I look at Jean. "I don't know if he's hurt or not."  
  
The red haired woman nods understanding. "Come on Shadowcat. You're gonna help me search for Liam and Wolverine." Jean and Kitty run across the room and disappear down a hall.  
  
I look around the large room. Rogue and Bobby are up against Mystique. The blue woman easily kicks Rogue in the stomach sending her into a wall. Bobby is able to get Mystique into a brief head lock before she twists out of his grasp and knocks him into the wall next to his girlfriend. Rogue quickly yanks off her gloves then rushes the woman.  
  
I start to sprint to the trio but trip over a steel pipe. Try as I might I can't prevent the vision from coming.  
  
**** Scott's optic blast hits Magneto square in the chest. The older mutant retaliates. With a wave of his hand, he sends scrapes of metal and pipes at Scott's and Ororo's direction. They easily deflect the metal with their powers. A deflected pipe flies through the air and embeds itself into a girl's stomach. A male voice cries out her name as she sinks to the floor. Minutes later the brown and white haired girl dies. ****  
  
I feel tears roll down my cheeks. She's not going to die. I won't allow it. Now I'm even more determined to take Magneto and his followers. I resume making my way across the room.  
  
"Destiny!"  
  
I whip around to look at the voice's owner. It belongs to a man in his thirties with light brown hair and wearing a navy blue suit. I glare at him. "Who are you and what do want? I'm kinda busy at the moment."  
  
"My name's Dr. Alexander James. I came to return your memories to you," he answers quickly. He looks scared of me as he reaches out to touch my head.  
  
I pull back. "Do it when I'm done here. In the meantime you can help the professor."  
  
He stares at me confused. Rolling my eyes, I turn away from him and run towards Rogue and Bobby. I see Scott shoot Magneto with his laser eyes. Metal objects around me begin to float into the air. No! No! I chant over and over in my head as I try to pick up speed. The pipe is already flying towards the untouchable girl.  
  
"Rogue, look out!" Bobby cries launching himself at her.  
  
I leap and shove her out of the way. She lands in Bobby's arms as the pipe goes through my left thigh. A cry of pain is torn from my throat as I land hard on the floor with my arm trapped beneath me. Everyone could here the stomach-turning crack of my arm breaking. I lay perfectly still.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan searched the hallways. He opened every door and peeked inside. He had found nothing of the boy. Not a glimpse, not a scent, nothing. With a growl, he turned down a hallway while calling the boy's name. "Liam!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Liam!"  
  
Liam sat up quickly. He strained his ears to the sound. It came again. "Dude, either you're hallucinating or that is actually the Wolverine's voice." The voice came again followed by two female voices. Liam scrambled to his feet and dashed to the door. He kicked and pounded on it. "Wolverine! Kitty! Dr. Grey! I'm in here!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Logan, there you are. Kitty and I've been looking all over for you," Jean said as she and Kitty ran up to him. "Have you found Liam yet?"  
  
"No. These damn halls look all the same."  
  
"We'll split up. Kitty, you go that way. I'll go this way-"  
  
"Ssshhh!" Logan shushed the doctor. "You hear that?"  
  
The trio listened and soon could hear banging and yelling. Logan was the first to stride down the hall. He stopped at the door and unleashed his claws with a distinct *SHINK*. He slashed a hole into the door and stepped through. With a glance into the far corner, he saw the light brown haired kid standing against the wall. The boy was breathing hard while clutching his chest. "You okay?"  
  
Liam nods. "Yeah, just peachy aside from the close encounter with your claws to my head." He paused taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. The older man walked over and sliced the cuffs off. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Logan replied. "Are you injured?"  
  
"Other than a few nasty bruises, no."  
  
"Good. I want you to look after Destiny." With that said, he walked passed Kitty out of the cell. Liam and Kitty followed. He stopped in front of Jean. "Jean, could you contact my daughter and let her know Liam's fine and safe?"  
  
The woman smiled at Logan's softer side showing and nodded. ~Destiny, we've found Liam. He's fine. ~ Jean frowned. Something was wrong. ~Destiny, are you okay? ~ There was no answer. Try as she might she couldn't help but glance at Logan. "Something is wrong. She's not responding."  
  
Logan took one look at Liam and the two turned and sprinted down the hall. Kitty looked at Jean confused before she followed. A single tear slid down the doctor's cheek as she ran to catch up with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Magneto watched as one of his deflected "weapons" speared itself into the girl's leg. He had to admit she was brave but at a stupid cost. The X-Men's attentions were now focused on the girl. It was the perfect time to escape. He motioned Mystique to follow him and leave Toad where he lay unconscious. 'Let Charles take care of him,' he thought to himself as he snuck out the door. 'He was a terrible fighter in the first place and smelled bad anyways.'  
  
He looked around for Sabretooth. Instead he found the elf boy crouched near his unconscious associate. He shook his head in disappointment, 'Good help is so hard to find now days.' He and Mystique crawled into their helicopter and flew off into the night.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: Magneto escaped. Destiny's injured.  
  
D: Well at least it isn't raining. *thunder booms over head and it begins to pour* Oops!  
  
RV *dances around room*: Yay! Rain! Woo hoo!  
  
K *gives Diomedes a confused look*: Did I miss something here? *3 of the 4 evil voices watch as RogueVampyr continues to dance around the room singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" in an English accent*  
  
E *in snotty scientist accent*: When it rains, she sleeps better and writes faster.  
  
N *nods head*: This is a good thing. Everybody had better review to keep RogueVampyr in this good mood she's in. 


	39. Chapter 36

RV: I want to thank some reviewers. Sorry again to those not mentioned cause I'm still not getting all my reviews so I have contacted fanfiction about it.  
  
Osso: You gave me my 100th review. Thanks man! I'd like to live in Brazil but I hear you have big ass spiders and other creepy crawly things. He probably could but then that would ruin my screwy format.  
  
hot-pepper96: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.  
  
SperryDee: I get a few here in NE but not so much this year. There was that cool lightning storm one night followed by a big rainstorm. I want another tornado producing storm before the summer's gone.  
  
Blondeness: I take it as you're a blonde? Now about the arrangement to share Remy- we'll discuss that later because my evil voices have just informed me that if I don't start the story soon they're gonna take a chainsaw to my box filled with notebooks that contain lots of stories.  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
"Destiny, stay with me okay?" Alexander says loud enough to penetrate the darkness threatening to converge on me. "I'm going to pull the pipe out slowly so your body can heal itself."  
  
"Wait until my arm is healed," I caution.  
  
"We need to get her back to the school as quickly as possible," Scott says as he, Bobby and Rogue walk over.  
  
Kurt moves closer to me so he can teleport me to the Blackbird. I shake my head. "No." I wince in pain. I can hear my voice waver and it annoys me to sound weak. "I want to wait for my father and the others to come. They found Liam and are on their way back."  
  
Doors on the far side of the room crash open as Liam runs through and skids to a stop. Logan comes through next but doesn't stop and is soon by my side holding my unbroken hand. He starts to reach for the pipe to pull it out but Scott grabs his arm. "Don't," is all he says. Liam lifts my head and places it in his lap as he brushes away a few loose strands.  
  
"What happened?" my father asks kissing my unbroken hand. "I thought I told you to stay outside where it was safe."  
  
"I'm fine. 'Tis but a flesh wound," I joke, trying to lighten the tension in the room.  
  
"Like hell you're fine. You have a bloody pipe through you thigh," Liam admonishes. I wince at his scolding. "Sorry I yelled. But what happened?"  
  
I yawn. "Can I tell you people later when I don't have the bloody pipe in my thigh?" I ask mimicking Liam. "Kurt, if you'd be so kind as to port me to the plane."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, I'm going to pull this out nice and slow. It'll be a hell of a lot more painful but more beneficial in the long run. Let me know when go," Alexander says barely glancing at me.  
  
I heave an exasperated sigh. "Why won't you look at me? Am I that hideous?"  
  
"Ah. I. uh. what I mean is. can we just heal you leg and talk about it later?" he asks.  
  
"You won't be doing anything until you tell her what she wants to know," Logan replies crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"No, he just stating a fact," Liam says walking into the medical lab. He sits next to me and takes my once broken hand into his large one. "She's stubborn. You should know that if what you told us an hour ago on the Blackbird it true. When are going to give her back her memories anyway?"  
  
"As soon as her leg heals," the doctor answers perturbed. "Can I tell you once I return your memory? It's a little too embarrassing right now."  
  
"I guess so," I utter with a shrug. "Now, let's start pulling."  
  
Alexander grabs the pipe and pulls until I groan in pain. Logan immediately jumps up onto my bed and holds me to him as tears stream down my cheeks. My mutation heals that part of my leg and the process begins again. The procedure ends up taking a total of twelve hours with frequent breaks. By the end I gratefully slip into a dreamless sleep still in my father's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
A couple hours later, I awake to an empty room and shouting in the hall. I slip out of the bed and gasp in shock as my bare feet touch the cold floor. I slowly open the door and peak out. My father, Scott, and Liam are arguing with Jean, the professor, and Alexander. The only one not shouting and is aware of my sudden presences is Xavier who gives me a small smile before getting back to the dispute.  
  
I stand there for a little longer trying to decipher why they're quarrelling. Annoyed beyond belief, I whistle as loud as I can which isn't very loud because I can't whistle. One by one they turn and face me. "What are you all fighting about? The dead could hear you."  
  
"Let's get you back to bed and we'll explain there," Scott says as he, Logan and Liam move closer to me.  
  
"No, Uncle Scott, I want you to ex-" I pause and look at the others confused. "Did I just call him 'Uncle Scott'?"  
  
"Yes." Liam sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Dr. James returned your memory to you while he was pulling out the pipe. That's what we were discussing. Mr. Summers, your father and I are against him giving you your memory right away. We thought it best if he did it slowly to give you time to adjust."  
  
"I knew something was different when I woke up."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm really confused here," Logan says leading me into the room. "How is old One-Eyed your uncle?"  
  
I sat on the bed and close my eyes to dig up the memory. "My mother's name was Jacqueline D'Maress. She was put up for adoption because her parents had just gotten married and couldn't afford to take care of a child. When she was ten or so, she began searching for her real parents. The Summers were found and asked her to come live with them and their two boys. My mother said she had loved her adopted parents too much to leave them. So her biological parents sent her a picture of their family. I still have the picture up in my room," I say. "Can go get it?"  
  
"Why don't you describe it?" Xavier responds patting my hand.  
  
"The oldest boy had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He had his arm around the shoulders of a blonde haired, brown eyed boy that was a few years young then him. The father had the same hair as the oldest boy with an arm around the mother. I'd still feel better showing it to you."  
  
"Later, baby," my father replies. "Please continue."  
  
"Well my mother and you got married shortly after her twenty-second birthday. Then a couple years later I was born," I finish. "Can I go get the picture now?"  
  
"I'll come with you," Scott says slightly uncomfortable. We walk side by side as we leave the infirmary. The doors 'swoosh' close behind us.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you okay, Logan?" Xavier asked. "I know how much Scott and you dislike each other."  
  
Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll get over this if it's true or be relieved if its not. I don't care as long as she's happy."  
  
* * *  
  
Liam stood in the middle of the room and watched the adults talk about the possibility of Scott being Destiny's uncle and Logan's brother-in-law and how their hating relationship would work. Finally he got annoyed enough to leave and walked outside.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: Okay now review. *to self* I hope it rains tomorrow. Oh and I need to step up the VCR so I can tape tomorrows X-Men: Evolution. 


	40. Chapter 37

D: Some shout outs to RogueVampyr's reviewers read by Effie in RogueVampyr's voice.  
  
Crystal113: I'll probably keep on writing but reviews and RAIN!!!! help me write faster. Glad you like this stuff and you'll find out his reaction in this chapter. *to self* I think.  
  
Osso: Not sure which side Alexander's gonna be on. Maybe he'll be on his own side. Snakes don't bother me that much except when the slither up next to me without me realizing it. *shudders at distant memory* Wonder if I can get Alexander to erase that memory?  
  
SperryDee: Neither do I, but who knows.  
  
Blondeness: X-Men: Evolution was soo cooool! Kinda sad it's a two parter can't wait for next week. It is kinda funny and I was going for that! MUAHAHAHAHA! *gags coughs chokes and passes out*  
  
Jack-o: Not the end cause I'm baaack! MUAHAHAHAHA! *gags coughs chokes and passes out again*  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
I open my desk draw and lift the false bottom off. The picture and its letter companion lay with a few other keepsakes covered in dust. Picking them up, I blow the dust off and hand them to Scott. Upon accepting the picture and letter his mouth forms a frown as he sits heavily on Rogue's bed. I stay at my desk leaning against it and watch as a single tear rolls down his cheek. I move quietly by to sit across from him on my bed.  
  
"This was taken shortly before my parents died. Now that I think about it I remember my mother writing a letter to someone. I asked her who it was but all she said was that I'd find out soon." He picks up the letter over and reads the faded words out loud,  
  
'Dear Jacqueline,  
  
Your father and I wish you would reconsider your decision. We want you to come be part of our family. I know it will be awkward at first but I promise you'll be happy. You'd love Scott and Alex. Scott is smart for his age. He's constantly acquiring new bits and pieces of information. You could teach him how to play chess. He's been begging his father to find someone to teach him. Scott loves sports also but not as much as Alex. Alex is always off kicking a soccer ball or shooting hoops with other boys his age. He wants to go to California for our next vacation so he can learn to surf. You'd have so much fun with them.  
  
We would love to have you at least visit. Maybe we can go to California for a family vacation and the boys and you could learn to surf. Please write back soon. I want to hear how well you're doing in school and sports.  
  
I'll love you forever,  
  
Your mother'  
  
Scott folds the letter back up and lays it aside. "They never said anything."  
  
A long hiatus stretches on for eternity before I finally work up the courage to speak. "When I was a little kid, they- the scientists- made me sit in a room all by myself for days upon days to learn how to do something which they never told me what. I was allowed to take two things with me. So I choose these two things," I say pointing to the picture and letter. "For some reason I still had them from when my mother showed them to me before the men came and took me away. Anyway, I'd have conversations with the different people in the picture. It kept me sane.  
  
"I talked to your picture about intelligent things four year olds talk about. Alex and I would 'discuss' why football was called football when you never really use your feet. We thought it should be called handball but that would somehow turn into another discussion," I say with as small laugh.  
  
"So we were like dolls?" he teases.  
  
I nod, "Yeah pretty much."  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?" I shake my head no. "What about describing her?"  
  
"Her hair was the same colour as yours. She always wore it long and in a French braid. She was tall and said I got my eyes from her. She's like a female version of you: tall, lanky, smart, and a stick in the mud," I add the last comment just for fun. I think Scott gave me his annoyed look but it was kinda hard to see because of his glasses. I just smile at him. "She little blue lasers come out of her fingers. She used it to light the grill cause dad never got around to taking it in to have the igniter replaced."  
  
Scott stands and walks to the door. "Go get changed out of that night dress. I'm going go talk to the professor," he orders and starts to walk out of the room but pauses. "I'll have to call Alex so he can meet his niece. Welcome to the family."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Oh and when you change burn that thing," he says pointing at my white night gown. " Every time I see it I see the pipe through your leg. It gives me creeps."  
  
I can't help but laugh at his mock shudder. "Don't worry. I was gonna do it anyways."  
  
* * *  
  
After a quick shower to wash away the dried blood, I swathe the white night gown in an old towel and toss it on my bed so I could dress. I quickly throw on a pair of red jeans, a black halter, and borrow a pair of Kitty's black sandals. Grabbing the towel, I sneak down the stairs careful to avoid everybody and their questions. Luckily no one was in the near proximity making it easier to slip out the door leading to Ororo's gardens. I sprint across the grass to the back corner of the yard.  
  
There is an unused giant flower pot so I place the bloody night gown and towel into it. A small flame leaps from my finger tips to the inside of the flower pot. I feel someone's arms wrap around my shoulders and smile, "Hey, Liam."  
  
"'Ello," he greets back in his English accent. He presses a kiss in my hair. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Burning the evidence of last night's fight. You?"  
  
"Looking for my favourite person."  
  
"Have you found that person?" I ask my eyes never leaving the fire.  
  
"Yup. However I think Rogue and Bobby are looking for the same person. They want to thank her for saving Rogue's life and see if her injuries she received from saving Rogue's life are healed." He starts to turn me towards the mansion. "We should go find them before they tear the place apart trying to find her."  
  
"We should but not right now."  
  
Liam chuckles and kisses my neck. "I suppose they can wait a little longer."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're welcome to stay on and teach, Alexander," Xavier offered to the man. "The school is always in need of more help."  
  
"Not yet, sir," he declined. "My mind's still filled with the memories I stole from others. I think its time for me to return them to their rightful owners. But I may one day accept your offer if it still stands."  
  
"It always will." Xavier smiled sadly at the younger man. "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow if all goes well."  
  
"Well then I'll leave you to get some food," the wheel chair bound man replied rolling towards the door.  
  
"I didn't take Logan's memories if you're wondering," Alexander admitted, "but I promise to search for them as I return the memories of others."  
  
Xavier wheeled himself around to face the doctor. "I know you didn't take them though I must admit the thought crossed my mind once or twice. However I do not expect nor want you to search for his memories. I believe you have already helped by bringing Destiny into his life. She'll help him more as his daughter than any mutant power."  
  
Alexander nodded in understanding. "I figured as much. Thanks for all you've done, Professor."  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV *runs in circles screaming*: The end is coming! The end is coming! Review please! 


	41. Chapter 38

RV: The end is here! The end is here!  
  
`~!@#$%^(  
  
The next morning I awake to an empty room. I sigh happily as I flop my head back onto the pillow. The night before was a "hero's" nightmare. People wouldn't leave me alone. They asked me question after question and they were the same five or six questions. Rogue and Kitty about drove me insane with their hovering. I barely survived dinner.  
  
Luckily my father sneaked me out for the rest of the night. We went and did father/daughter things like go-kart racing, mini golf and ate ice cream while we talked about things. Logan's a pretty funny guy when you're on a one-on-one basis with him. I found out his favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla with caramel syrup. I told him what my life had been like in the lab which bummed us both out. 'Now I'm talking like Kurt and Bobby.'  
  
The ride home was quiet however when I walked into the mansion the questions started up again. My father unleashed his claws and escorted me to my room. He gave me an awkward hug and kissed my forehead before leaving to go to his own room. Thankfully Rogue and Kitty allowed me to sleep.  
  
My quiet reflection of last night is shattered as the door bursts open to reveal Kitty. "It's about time you like woke up," she scolds yanking my blankets off of me. She went to my dresser and began pulling out undergarments, socks and a silver tank top. "Everybody is like downstairs. That Dr. James is leaving soon and I think he wants to like say good-bye to you. Why is he leaving?"  
  
Rolling my eyes I climb out of bed. I peel my pajamas off and put on the clothes the brunette had already laid out. "He's leaving so he can return the memories he's taken," I answer catching the black pants she tossed to me. "And no he didn't take Logan's."  
  
"How'd you do like do that?" she asks handing me a pair of running shoes.  
  
I give an amused smile as I put the shoes on. "You were thinking about that before you through me the pants and when I caught them I knew."  
  
Kitty sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same back to her. "Don't forget to brush your hair before you come down."  
  
"Yes, mommy dearest," I laugh as she phases through the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks again, Charles, for everything," Alexander says shaking Xavier's hand.  
  
"You're welcome," the bald man says smiling kindly. "My offer will always stand and feel free to visit anytime." Xavier wheels himself around and motions for Logan, Liam, and a few other students to enter the school.  
  
I stay looking up at the man I've known for most of my teenage life. "Are you sure you want to leave? You could stay and help Dr. Grey and Professor Xavier create an antidote for me."  
  
"I left them all my notes and had Charles look into my mind for everything they might need." He bends down and hugs me. I feel a tear drop on my bare shoulder. "I'm sorry for all I put you through."  
  
"It's okay. Once you came the really horrible things stopped. I know you stopped them from doing that stuff," I whisper as tears gather in my eyes. "Every time you were kind to me, it saved not only saved my life but the lives of most of those innocent people working there."  
  
"Those guards weren't innocent, Destiny," he says seriously looking into my tear filled eyes. "Believe me, they weren't innocent."  
  
I nod at his meaning. "You should get going before I start crying. It's not a pretty sight."  
  
Alexander smiles and chuckles, "I'll take your word on it. I'll try to make it back for Christmas, k?"  
  
"Cool." I give one last hug and watch as he crawls into the yellow cab.  
  
The door behind me opens and the weight of someone's hand falls on my shoulder. "Ya know, I kinda liked that guy," Logan says. "He's not as uptight as ol' One-Eyed."  
  
"Be nice, Dad. That uptight Cyclops is your brother-in-law."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like him," he growls.  
  
"You two are hopeless," I sigh. He hands me a slip of paper. I turn around to face him. "What's this?"  
  
"Your schedule. You're supposed to be in class. Right now!" he bellows mockingly as he gently pushes me inside. "Your first class is down that hall first door on the left."  
  
I smile and head off to my first class on the first day of my new life. 'I don't think life good get any better,' I think to myself as I settle into a desk. Xavier hands me a notebook labeled "Calculus" and a pencil. I begin to take notes as he lectures about variables and mathematical expressions.  
  
`~!@##$%^(  
  
RV: Since I didn't do the shout outs above I want to it here.  
  
Jack-o: Now I know I have ESP. I saw the name Jacqueline and thought that might be your name but I picked it cause I wanted a "J" name and that was the coolest name I could find. I hope you liked the ending cause they aren't my strongest thing and end up sounding lame.  
  
Blondness: Thanks for reviewing so much. I think you reviewed this story the most. Thanks again. Can't wait to read more of your story "Nowhere Kid" (very cool for anybody who wants a good story to read) and watch X-Men: Evolution this weekend.  
  
theparanoidone: Sorry but this is the final chapter. I'm glad you were brave enough to read this story all in one shot. Hopefully you'll like my other stories that'll be published whenever I get the time to type them.  
  
Cassie3000: I know but I wanted to put Alexander James's departure in the end and have Destiny get into the swing of things at the institute.  
  
SperryDee: I'm glad you and others love this fic but sadly it has come to an end.  
  
I had lots of fun writing this story. It was the first one I have ever finished. I'm soo proud of myself. Hopefully all of you who reviewed this story will read and review my other future stories when I get them typed and posted. My other X-Men stories will eventually have a mention Destiny and Liam so they won't disappear forever.  
  
I'm thinking of putting up the end I had originally wrote. If you would like to read it let me know. If not then I won't bother putting it up. I'm also thinking of do a prequel that follows Destiny's life in the lab. Let me know on that also.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed and kept my inspiration going. And of course my evil voices for pushing me to write regardless if people reviewed or not.  
  
*RogueVampyr, Diomedes, Keres, Nukpana, and Effie bow as black curtains fall from the ceiling and the lights fade out* 


End file.
